Balance Returned
by legendeld
Summary: Rei and Asuka are ordered to do a joint sync test in Unit 1 shortly after Shinji's return from being absorbed. Everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Balance Returned

.

Misato Katsuragi waited for the firebrand, Asuka Langley Soryu to finish her rant before speaking. "We need to do a power test on Unit 1 and we're hoping to duplicate the high sync ratio that you and Shinji displayed in Unit 2."

Asuka kicked over a nearby trashcan as they stood in the female locker room at NERV headquarters. "So we get to be eaten now!" She turned with her back to Misato crossing her arms in front of herself and almost seemed to be embracing herself. Misato knew better than to comment on the apparent fear the Second Child was showing.

"It's not like that. Unit 1 has shown no signs of the ... irregularities that occurred ... when Shinji ... ." Misato found her throat tightening as the memories flooded back.

Asuka turned back to look at her. "So now that precious Shinji is safe you've decided to risk the same thing happening to us?"

Misato let out a sigh that gave the third person in the room a chance to speak. The blue haired girl had finished dressing in her plugsuit and now walked in between the two others. "Is it time yet?"

Misato sighed again. "Soon Rei."

"Thank you Major Katsuragi."

"I won't do it." Asuka stomped her foot and spinning around quickly. Her red hair whipped by like a cape. "Have baka Shinji and Wondergirl doll do it."

"Then quit." Misato said forcefully. Truthfully a part of her hoped that the girl would and not because of the frequent temper tantrums or falling sync ratio. "I wouldn't order this if I didn't think it was safe."

"It's not fair!" Asuka said in a whining tone before turning back to her locker and pulling out her plugsuit. Her hand froze with the suit half way out of the locker. "If something happens ... ." She started to say in a weak voice.

"We'll get you back, both of you." Misato said and she couldn't help but feel relief that she actually believed it. Rei started out of the door seemingly without any of the concerns that plagued the redhead.

Asuka found herself believing it as well but her brief respite faded as Misato walked out of the room. "Ich hoffe." She leaned her head against the cool metal of locker then started changing into her suit.

.

.

In the control room Misato stood next to her friend and head scientist Ritsuko Akagi. The blonde haired woman did nothing at the stream of complaints and sounds of a brief struggle coming from the plug.

"Knock it off!" Misato almost shouted at the two girls that were pushing and pulling on one another.

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" Asuka demanded.

"Because you're taller." Ritsuko said sounding worn out already.

"But she's touching my ... emmm ... me." Asuka said pushing Rei's head away from her chest.

"Asuka if you don't stop I'm going to put the two of you in sync camp like you did with Shinji." Misato rubbed her temple in frustration.

Asuka groaned and released the girl's head. Rei allowed her head to return to a more natural position, showing no signs of being bothered by the physical contact. Misato did see a slight grimace as Rei checked the various dials that required her to turn her head.

"What's wrong Rei?" Misato said in her best commanding voice.

"I'm fine Major." The girl responded back without missing a beat.

"Rei." Misato said making sure the camera caught her expression. It took her a second for the surprise to kick in. Rei actually seemed to be effected by her stare as would Asuka or Shinji. That knowledge setting in surprised the older woman.

"My neck hurts." Rei said softly. Misato turned her glare to Asuka making the redhead flinch.

"Damn it Asuka." Misato actually growled.

"I can fix it." Asuka said quickly. Her hands flew to Rei's neck and in a shocking act started to gently massage the muscles there. Asuka felt Rei's body tense when her hands made contact but it relaxed again in a few seconds. "Is this helping?" Asuka said with sigh. Rei just nodded to the affirmative.

Asuka continued to massage the other girl's neck as those in the control room looked on speechlessly. She didn't speak again for two minutes. "Is there a position where your neck doesn't hurt as much?"

Rei just nodded and Asuka saw the red flush that came up on Rei's neck. "Go ahead and move your head there." Asuka prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

Rei didn't move for a few seconds then she leaned her head back until it rested against Asuka's chest. The redhead bit back the sharp comment as Misato was still glaring at her.

"Alright let's start the sync test." Ritsuko said loudly.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later Ritsuko groaned as she read the readouts. "Rei's sync ratio is the same and Asuka's lost another three points. It's a wash."

"No." Misato said sternly. "I don't care if it's only one point, they stay in there until we see improvement." She knew her words would be carried to the plug. She turned to look at the screen that would carry her images and words to the girls. "Take five then we'll start again."

.

Rei let out a sigh that Asuka couldn't find herself to disagree with. She had gotten used to the girl's head smashing one of her breasts at this point but it didn't mean she wanted to spend any more time failing. She felt Rei turn her head slightly but chose to not say anything but the thought of Shinji doing the same thing made her laugh at the thought of her screaming him into a stuttering wimp.

"Your heart is so strong." Rei said quietly. "Just like you Pilot Soryu."

Asuka found herself speechless.

.

.

Maya Ibuki looked at her readings then called her two superiors over. When they stood behind her she spoke up trying not to sound nervous. "Rei's readings have changed. It appears that she's ... relaxed. Even Asuka's readings have calmed some."

Ritsuko activated a monitor next to Maya's station and set the view to inside the plug. They witnessed Asuka carefully shifting her weight then settling back in without even trying to dislodge Rei's peaceful looking head.

"That's almost sweet." Misato couldn't help but smile.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she studied the numbers. "It seems that the First Child is ... being soothed by the Second."

"What?" Misato said confused. Her friend couldn't being saying what it sounded like she was saying.

"Like an infant who calms down when they hear their mother's heartbeat." Ritsuko explained.

"So ... ." Misato waved her hand for Ritsuko to continue.

"Rei has never had a mother. It didn't occur to me that this might be possible. The only physical contact she's had has been from doctors."

"So Rei is ... being mothered by Asuka." Misato just looked more confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that Rei ... isn't used to physical contact." Ritsuko shrugged away any farther concerns. "Let's restart the tests."

.

.

Asuka heard the near constant play of her memories moving through her head. Her mother staring so lovingly at the doll in her hands. A voice kept screaming in her head to break the girl that was laying against her chest. **: She's just another doll, not real. : **But another voice had heard the comments Ritsuko and Misato had made while not realizing that the communication link was still open. **: At least I had a mother for a little while and then a woman who was willing to pretend. :** Asuka felt pity for the girl who was still leaning against her chest. **: Now I even have Misato when she's sober. :**

She didn't realize her right hand had left the controller until she felt Rei's hair under her gloved palm.

.

Maya gasped in shock as the sync numbers changed suddenly. "Asuka's sync ratio just jumped twenty percent!"

Ritsuko and Misato both turned to look at the readings on the main monitor. Maya continued. "Her numbers are still rising and Rei is climbing as well."

"That's more like it. Get ready to start the tests." Misato said rubbing her hands together looking pleased with the information.

"What's that noise?" Ritsuko said as a pleasant sound moved through the speakers.

Both the women looked at the screen showing Asuka and Rei just in time for the redhead to add words to the tune. She spoke them more than sung them but it didn't detract from the moment.

.

.

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,_

_Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'_

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies."_

.

.

"What is she doing?" Ritsuko said breathlessly.

"She's singing." Misato said trying to remember the words to the German lullaby Asuka was singing sweetly. The gentleness that showed on Asuka's face was a depth she hadn't thought possible of the girl. It mirrored the sheer contentment the Rei seemed to be in. "She's just a kid like the others." Misato felt her face redden in shame at the lack of interest she had given to Rei.

.

"Sync ratio just passed one hundred percent." Maya said excitedly.

"WHAT!" Ritsuko said shocked. "We haven't even started the test yet."

"We've lost communication with secondary systems." One of the techs said from behind them.

.

.

Asuka looked up at the sound of alarms going off as she felt panic starting as Rei moved to sit up. "Es ist zu spät." She pulled the blue haired girl back down. Somehow she knew what was happening. : I am NOT my mother and I never will be. : Asuka thought forcefully. Rei seemed to understand as well and she whispered one word that Asuka almost said herself. "Shinji."

.

Misato looked at the screen and felt her heart break in a million pieces.

"Sync ratio over two hundred percent." Maya's voice broke.

Asuka saw the fear in Misato's eyes and nodded sadly. She couldn't believe that she wanted to find something to say to take away the pain from the purple haired woman. She heard the older woman's voice before the connection was lost. "I'm sorry."

Misato watched the static filled screens, trying to push away the despair that had settled into her chest.

.

"Get the backups online now." Ritsuko shouted but her voice didn't leave much room for hope.

Maya was crying when the screens jumped back to life.

Everyone in the room stared at the two empty plugsuits floating in the LCL, all but one. Ritsuko didn't realize what was happening until she heard the emergency lock at the only door activate. She turned her head just in time to see Misato draw her service automatic.

"Major." Ritsuko said confused.

"No one leaves until we get them back." Misato said coldly.

"What?" Ritsuko straightened up. "Open the door Misato."

Misato raised her weapon and pointed it at her friend. "Get them back because no one is leaving this room alive until we do."

Ritsuko was about to argue until she saw Misato's eyes. The eyes told her everything she needed to know. There was no doubt left in there. Her hands started shaking.

"I don't care what you have to do Rits, get them back." Misato knew what was going to have to happen now. She pulled out her phone and typed while keeping the gun on her friend.

.

.

Shinji Ikari picked up his phone and read the message that had come through.

_- Leave the school don't go back home i will contact you Misato -_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shinji Ikari pulled his friend's coat tightly around him as he sat in the diner. He couldn't be sure that disguise worked but he hadn't seen any of the Section 2 handlers since leaving the school. Misato's message had terrified him in it's vagueness but he trusted her without question.

**: Did I do something wrong, am I in trouble and what about Asuka and Ayanami? Are they ok or did something happen during the test? :** Shinji shivered despite the warm weather.

.

.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stared at the readouts that showed her complete failure to gain any response or control concerning Unit 1. One camera showed an exterior shot of the beast that she would swear was mocking her.

"Still no response from the entryplug. No evidence of any power, Sempei." Maya said firmly. She was the only one of the control room staff that hadn't developed an intense stutter since Major Katsuragi declared her intention to kill anyone that was trying to get the two pilots back.

"Misato." Ritsuko started but the cold lifeless eyes that looked back at her froze her throat.

"Don't." Misato said forcefully.

"It's been five hours and we can't even get the cameras or sensors online. I'm sorry." Ritsuko took a step toward her friend.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Rits, not today. Get those kids back."

Ritsuko felt her shoulders drop. She knew it was time for the truth. "I can't."

Misato raised the pistol and took four steps to bring herself within arm's reach of the doctor. "Then maybe I should shoot you now and see if it motivates anyone else."

Ritsuko felt the cold metal of the barrel pressing against the skin of her forehead.

"Don't!" Maya almost jumped from her chair. "Please."

Misato looked at the woman shocked by the reaction. The fear that showed on the younger woman's face was evidence of something beyond friendship. "I promised them we would get them back if this happened. I made them get in that … thing." Misato said, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Get them back."

Ritsuko shook her head negatively. "I don't know how. I'm sorry."

Misato's expression tightened. "Me to, Rits." She pushed her arm out slightly and it was clear she was about to pull the trigger when one of the techs shouted out.

.

"I h. h. have a power spike in coolant system."

"What?" Ritsuko turned to face him.

Suddenly various gauges and indicators on the panels started showing indications of power.

"Systems coming back on line." Maya said returning to her station.

Ritsuko turned back to Misato and spoke with an amused voice. "You may still get to shoot me today but at least now we can try."

Misato didn't speak but she lowered the gun.

"Try to access the neural uplink. Let's see if our pilots are still there." Ritsuko felt the smile that formed on her face.

"Something's wrong." Maya said seconds later. "I'm detecting three pilots within the plug."

"WHAT?" Misato shouted.

"These readings are showing the First and Second as well as the Third child. All three readings are strong; it doesn't appear to be a ghost."

"How did Shinji get inside the plug?" Ritsuko said looking confused.

"The plug door is still sealed. Nothing has opened it." One of the techs said after checking.

"The Third child's reading just disappeared." Maya said as an alarm went off. "Unit 1 has started the plug ejection procedure."

"Can we get video within the plug?" Ritsuko said touching the woman's shoulder. Maya jerked slightly at her surprise of the touch. "No. The plug is out. I'm reading no life signs but I'm still getting the two neural waves. Wait … I'm reading one life sign … now two. We've got them!"

"Are they ok?" Ritsuko said as Misato's breathing behind her became more and more ragged by the second.

"Running physical scans on them both now." Maya said with a grin. "They're alive … but something's wrong with these readings. This can't be right."

"What?" Misato said moving forward.

Ritsuko looked down at the readings and heard the gasp that escaped. She turned to her staff. "Get a medical team down there and take both of them to infirmary 1."

"But … shouldn't they go to … I mean it's regulations for them to be … ." One of the men started stumbling through.

"I said infirmary 1. Major Katsuragi, unlock the damn door."

.

.

.

Misato ignored the expressions of shock as the medical personal examined each of the two girls that had been dumped from the entry plug naked as Shinji had been. Sitting in between the two beds she knew something had changed about them both but the sheer relief of them being alive prevented her from uncovering what it was.

Ritsuko stood by the doorway after the doctors were done and gone. "I have to write up my report for the Commander. He should be back in a few hours."

Misato nodded unsure why the anger was returning. "I'm going to want to see that report."

"It's above your security clearance." Ritsuko didn't know why she even bothered to say the words.

"I'm not asking. I'm going to have the girls moved. After that I'll be in your office for a nice long talk."

"You don't want to do that Major." Ritsuko's voice trembled as she spoke.

"No I don't." Misato stood and turned around to face her oldest friend. "But I've been lied to enough and now I'm going to know the truth."

"There's no going back once you do."

Misato let out a short laugh. "I can't shake the feeling that I'm already past the PSR Rits, now it's time to find out if the side I've been fighting for is the devils or the angels. I'm think I know what that answer is going to be."

"You know what they say about the road to hell." Ritsuko said tensely. "It's the same for heaven just more bloody."

.

.

Ritsuko turned and walked from the room leaving Misato to ponder what had been said. She didn't have long to think before the sounds of Asuka and Rei both waking abruptly turned her head.

"Mis..ato." Asuka said weakly.

"It's ok, your back now." The woman said wiping at the tears that had started falling again.

"You … kept your … promise."

"Of course I did. I'm responsible for you." Misato said as she sat down on the edge of the redhead's bed. She looked over at the silent Rei as well. "You too now. I think maybe you need a little more supervision in your life."

"I'm not sharing my room." Asuka said as she sat up.

"We can let her bunk with Shinji." Misato said feeling better than she had all day despite the concern she felt, as Asuka seemed to have trouble sitting up.

Rei looked over in surprise before blushing redder than her eyes. That's when Misato noticed her eyes weren't red anymore, they were blue.

"What … you can't … you wouldn't … ." Asuka said looking scandalized before sighing. "You would. Fine she can share my room."

"Thank you Asuka." Misato said with a forced smile. "And don't worry; I'm sure we can find some way to blame all of this on Shinji."

"Good." Asuka grinned.

"He is the pilot of Unit 1." Rei said shocking Misato more with the teasing smile she saw on her face.

"And it was his mother." Asuka nodded confusing Misato more.

"She was very nice."

"Yah, I guess she was."

"I feel different."

Asuka sighed. "She told you that would happen. It's not like we had a choice or anything so we'll just have to get used to it."

Misato looked from one girl to the other before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

She was met with twin expressions of surprise. Rei spoke up. "We promised we would tell Shinji first."

.

.

.

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi closed the containment door after making sure the sensors within the room were broken. Her heart pounded as she returned to her office and sat down. **: It's over now. :** She waited for Misato.

She didn't have to wait long. The beautiful woman walked in looking ready for a fight. Ritsuko threw a wild left that she knew Misato wouldn't expect. She couldn't keep her eyes from flickering to the weapon in her friend's hand.

"Here's the report." She held out the paperwork before the other had even moved through the doorway.

"You aren't going to fight me on this?" Misato asked. "I don't have to threaten you?"

"No." Her face showed the desire to say more but she managed to stop talking. She watched Misato reading the report.

.

.

"Rei is an … ." Misato stumbled.

"Was." Ritsuko said firmly.

Misato kept reading. "The dummy plugs … oh my god."

"Don't worry about them."

Misato looked up as she got to the last page of the report. "There's a special place in hell for all of us."

"I know."

Misato read the last page. "WHAT? HOW? BOTH of them!!!"

"Yes. The Commander arrived ten minutes ago and I'm due to give this report to him in person in thirty minutes."

"Then you have thirty minutes to tell me everything."

.

Twenty five minutes later Misato was speechless.

"And that's everything."

Misato looked up. "I should kill you right now."

"You probably should."

"I'm not going to let this happen. He killed my father."

"Yes he did and now it's going to come crumbling down around him."

"Have you told me everything?" Misato demanded.

Ritsuko shook her head negatively. "There's one more card I haven't turned over. It's not time for it to be played." She saw Misato's face darken. "I've told you every secret NERV has. I told you about what I've done, what my mother … did. I'm ashamed of all of us. But I can't play that card yet. You have to trust me."

Misato sighed. "And you're sure about Rei."

"Keep her separated from anyone else physically until you're ready then it should take less than six hours."

Misato pulled out her cell phone and sent another message before looking up again. "So you know I sent Maya to look after the three of them."

"Thank you." Ritsuko blushed slightly.

"Now let's go see the Commander." Misato stood look more fierce than Ritsuko could ever remember seeing her.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

Misato knew the question didn't come from concern about the relationship she had just learned about so she answered truthfully. "He gets one chance."

"I understand." The blonde stood up to join Misato. "Then it's time to go."

Together they walked toward a confrontation that could end both their lives but each knew that so much more hung in the balance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi stopped outside the Commander's office. Both looked and felt their nerves trying to rip apart.

"Will saying I'm sorry change anything between us after this?" Ritsuko's voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know Rits, but I promise you, if you do this straight then it'll be a really good first step toward earning my trust back." Misato answered without looking at the blonde. She reached into the back of her jacket and pulled out a second pistol. "You might need this." She held it out to the doctor.

"Somehow that makes this so much more real." Ritsuko took the offered weapon. "Do you really think they'll help us?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend or maybe just not MY enemy. When all is said or done I'd like to make the apologies I owe."

Ritsuko looked confused. "To who?"

"To the kids that I ripped out of their lives and brought into this hell."

"You didn't cause this to happen." Ritsuko said before thinking. **: I hold more of that weight than I'll ever be able to bear. :**

"But I didn't stop it … even after I stopped believing in what was going on." Misato finally turned to look at her friend. "I want to be able to look at them and feel clean. Just once." Her voice trembled slightly before sheer willpower brought it back under control.

"I'll leave the door cracked so you can hear everything." Ritsuko knew she had to enter the room now. Walking in the Commander's office she saw her lover sitting at his raised desk looking almost bored.

"Good evening Doctor Akagi." He spoke without a hint of emotion. "I'm waiting for your report."

She nodded after coming to a stop in front of the desk. For a brief second she pictured herself running from the room but Misato's guilt stricken face stopped her. She nodded again and prepared to speak. "As you know, we planned to replicate the improved sync scores achieved by the Second and Third child during their battle with the sixth angel. We hoped to stop the declining scores of the Second child while improving the scores of the First."

.

.

.

Shinji waited until the coast looked clear before sneaking out of the small diner that had been his refuge for most of the day. Kensuke Aida's heavy military coat made him look like a child wearing his father's clothes but he didn't care. He had to know if the people he cared about were ok.

.

.

.

"So you're telling me that both the First and Second child were taken into Unit 1 but were returned shortly thereafter?" Gendo Ikari said hiding his shock well if he even felt any.

"I am."

"Were they injured in any way?"

**: Do you actually care? : **She thought before answering. "Hurt? No, I can't say they were hurt in the slightest."

"Please continue your report."

"After examining both of them it became clear that there had been some changes to each of them." Ritsuko actually smiled because she of all people knew how this would affect his plans.

.

.

.

Shinji arrived at the location Misato had instructed him to make his way to, which happened to be a storage rental lot, he found the unit that Misato had given him the number for and went inside. Seconds later he was wishing he had somehow managed to get lost. Or been hit by a truck, anything would have been less punishment.

"Dummkof, it's all your fault." Asuka said as she repeatedly punched him in the arm. "Pervert" Shinji struggled to make sense at her rants but nothing she said made any sense.

"Du hast mir schwanger" Asuka finally yelled as she continued her barrage on his shoulder.

Shinji backed away trying to protect himself while trying not to curl up into a tiny ball.

"Asuka stop." Rei Ayanami spoke shocking Shinji more than Asuka's sudden assault had. He had never heard her speak in a demanding tone before let alone use someone's first name. He found himself on the floor as she continued. "First we explain everything to him and then you can hit him, … once."

"ONCE!" Asuka said.

"You promised to be nice to him."

"But he …. I'm … you're … we're both … Misato said it's his fault!!!" Asuka said turning her head between Rei and the confused Shinji. She stomped her feet angrily.

"Fine, twice."

Shinji managed to not fall over after dropping to his butt on the floor but the struggle to not pass out was harder and harder.

Rei looked ready to speak but after several tense moments she looked helplessly at Asuka.

"Chicken, all right Baka. Let's start off with the easy stuff. How much do you think a typical fourteen year old pervert grows or changes in a month?" Asuka started after an eye roll at Rei.

.

.

.

"What changes, Doctor, my patience is diminishing quickly?"

"The Second child was the least affected. All her biological tags matched perfectly and there isn't a trace of contamination. But she appears to be in the eleventh week of pregnancy."

"What?"

"She's pregnant and I'll stress that there is no evidence of contamination."

Gendo looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "It's clearly evidence that Mr. Ryoji has abused his position of authority around the girl."

"Kaji isn't the father of the Second's child." Ritsuko said with a bit of a chuckle. "I'll explain that a little later."

"Very well, what about the First child?"

"The First has undergone a considerable change. Two points that I think you'll be the most concerned with is one, all traces of her angel heritage have been removed."

"WHAT?" Gendo slammed both of his fists down onto the table.

"Second, she pregnant as well. Somewhere in the tenth week I believe."

"That's not possible, Doctor." Gendo's voice got cold again. "Ayanami was constructed to be unable to bear children."

"As I'm well aware but regardless she is pregnant and completely human. The father is the same as with the Second"

"Have security bring Mr. Ryoji to me at once." The voice was cold enough to freeze blood now.

Ritsuko shook her head in disappointment that he seemed so unwilling to grasp what was happening. "I told you. Kaji is not the father."

Gendo fixed lifeless eyes on her. "Then tell me who is."

"Your son."

She saw the double blink that was the only evidence of his surprise.

"You're sure." Gendo said sounding more calm than he had before.

"One hundred percent. Congratulations, you're a grandfather."

"Don't test me, Doctor."

Gendo got quiet for almost a solid minute before speaking. "Very well since this Rei is ruined for my needs, prepare another."

"And what do we do with the existing one?" Ritsuko knew that Misato was listening very carefully now.

"I don't care. She has become worthless to us."

"Aren't you curious about how any of this came to be?" Ritsuko let her disappointment seep into her voice.

"Obviously the children have sought solace together. Advice section 2 to come up with procedure to counter this in the future."

"Wrong."

"Please explain yourself."

"Both of the girls are still virgins. Neither has had sexual intercourse or show any of the signs of sexual activity." She smirked now. "I have to admit surprise that you managed to keep your hands off of her for so long."

"Then how do you explain their pregnancy?" She felt anger that he didn't rise to her bait.

"I believe that somehow Unit 1 is responsible."

"That's impossible Doctor. Are you suggesting some kind of immaculate conception?"

"Exactly." Ritsuko said with a bit of excitement.

"As I said impossible, you've missed something when examining them."

"I believe that it has something to do with the amount of time Shinji spent inside of Unit 1 before he was returned. When he was returned, he was unchanged from when he left, completely unchanged. Not a single day older and I believe what we are seeing is that change … or growth returned. Perhaps to restore balance, to us or Unit 1, I can't say."

"Your belief that somehow Unit 1 can affect control over anything is reducing my faith in your abilities."

Ritsuko nodded then dropped the final bomb on him. "Then how can you explain that at the very instant that Rei was returned free from her angel half, every one of her clones was cleansed as well."

"WHAT!!! How?"

"I don't know." Ritsuko let one hand drop to her side now. The look on his face was murderous if anything. "Without the angel half to maintain them without Rei's consciousness, they all ceased to be viable."

"Explain this now." Gendo Ikari said as he reached to his top desk drawer.

"Again I can theorize."

"Do so."

"I believe that the angel half that lived within Rei was in fact the same angel that lived within each of her clones." Ritsuko held up her other hand to stop him from commenting. "Not copies but all the same creature and once one part was set free, so were the rest. The angel remains within Terminal Dogma turned to dust at virtually the same moment."

"Are you telling me that the angel has escaped?"

"I am." Ritsuko said proudly. "There will be no more clones of Rei unless you want a lot of blue haired children running around."

"Then we are undone. All my plans have been made moot."

"It would certainly seem so."

"No!" Gendo rose to his feet. "This may delay it but nothing can stop Instrumentality."

Ritsuko backed away from the insanity that displayed in front of her. His eyes danced with pure evil madness and she expected him to start laughing like a villain out of a movie. Instead he calmed himself.

"Order section two to remove all evidence of what you have described to me today. No witnesses, nothing remains to interfere with our next attempt."

"What about your son?"

"Nothing remains that may interfere with our next attempt." Gendo said not knowing the impact his choice was making.

"There won't be another attempt." Ritsuko heard Misato's voice as the purple haired woman raised her weapon at the Commander. "I said one chance, … you just blew it."

The gunshot echoes throughout the room.

Misato pulled a radio off her belt. "Alright, I sent you the evidence you need and you heard how insane he is, now do your part."

A voice unknown to Ritsuko answered back.

_"Understood Major, forces are being mobilized now."_

Misato looked over at Ritsuko after dropping the radio on the ground. "It's time to go."

"Not yet." Ritsuko said calmly before walking over to where Gendo Ikari, her lover, her employer, lay struggling with a bullet wound to his right hip. "In case you don't get hints. I'm ending our arrangement." She raised the gun Misato had given her and fired a single shot into his previously unwounded hip. Turning away she followed Misato out of the office.

.

.

.

Shinji jerked awake as an intense odor hit his nose. Looking up from his fetal position he saw Maya shaking her head in amusement while Asuka looked down almost worriedly at him.

"See, he's awake. I told you I didn't hit him too hard." She said before patting him gently on the head. "Sorry but I had to even us up."

Shinji nodded weakly.

"It's going to be ok Shinji." Rei leaned in close before sitting down next to him. "I'm hungry." She said sounding surprised. Asuka groaned slightly.

"No, no. You aren't hungry, the BABY is hungry. That way he has to go hunt and gather for you or something like that. It's primal instinct for the male to provide."

"Oh."

"You know though. I think this one is hungry too." Asuka said rubbing her stomach. Both of the girls looked over at the still prone Shinji who found himself thinking rapidly and clearly.

"I have mine and Asuka's lunches in the pockets of the jacket I was wearing as well as my lunch I bought from the diner so they wouldn't throw me out."

.

.

Witnessing the savage display of hunger the two girls turned onto the mentioned food made sure he wouldn't risk life or limb trying to claim some of the food but not for fear of harm but rather an intense loss of appetite.

Maya moved over next to him as they ate and whispered. "You ok kid."

"Yes." He hesitated before asking. "Is this a joke or did I go insane?"

"It's not a joke and you aren't insane." Maya whispered back before flinching at the two girls eating messily. "Not yet anyway. I give you a month before that happens."

Shinji looked over at Rei and Asuka who were almost done with the food. **: I'm not going to last a week. :**

Maya laughed at his expression but covered her mouth to save him at least some embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Shinji Ikari found himself in the insanity causing position of discovering that he was somehow the father of the unborn children of his fellow pilots. Even more maddening was the fact that his mother somehow had brought about this state of events. This of course being rather impressive as she had been dead for ten years. **: Can I call it dead if she's still living inside Unit 1. :** Shinji came to the conclusion that the only way to end the battle going on inside his mind was to remove it from his body and smash it under foot.

"So then your Mom said that if we couldn't stop fighting each other then she would make the decision for us." Asuka said with somewhat of a grin.

"I didn't expect you to fight quite so … fiercely." Rei said with a hint of amusement in her voice. That was another thing Shinji wasn't finding easy to accept. Rei's sudden change into what could only be describe as a normal girl.

"I don't like to lose." Asuka just shrugged. She saw Shinji turn to stare at her and blushed brightly. "At first your Mom said it was just going to be one of us. So we started fighting." She blushed again.

Shinji didn't know why both of them looked embarrassed at this admission. It was the sanest thing he had heard so far today. "It doesn't hurt my feelings. I'm sure neither of you were looking forward to the thought of being pregnant … let alone with my child." He felt his face flush before looking down.

Asuka looked ready to say something but she seemed to lose the ability to speak. "…"

"We weren't fighting over who wouldn't have to get pregnant." Rei said.

Shinji's head jerked back up. "Then what were you fighting about?"

"Ummm … Nothing important." Asuka said far too quickly.

He looked over at Rei who blushed before smiling as she shook her head. "We each demanded to be … allowed to carry the child."

"REI!!!" Asuka started toward the other girl. "Nicht sagen, dass"

"So … you … wanted to be … pregnant … with my child?" Shinji couldn't wrap his mind around what Rei was saying and Asuka's behavior only seemed to confirm it.

"Yes."

"I need to sit down." Shinji felt faint.

"You're already sitting Baka." Asuka said with a friendly sneer. "Rei, now he's going to be unbearable."

Shinji managed to get two words out before falling over on his side past out. "How? Why?"

Asuka smirked at his inability to hear any answer that might have come. She turned back to Rei with a raised eyebrow. "You have to admit that was wimpy."

"A little but we did eat all his food. Maybe he's just faint from not eating."

"Well he does disappear when he turns sideways." Asuka laughed a little at Rei's attempt at a joking pun.

.

.

.

Misato looked at the combat helicopters heading toward NERV headquarters as she got out of her car after arriving at the Storage Lot.

"My, my, it certainly appears you stirred up quite the hornet's nest, my love." Kaji Ryoji said with a grin as he got out of the back seat. Ritsuko was painfully quiet as she did likewise from the front passenger seat.

"Just grab the supplies and get inside." Misato said trying to look annoyed at him. She was finding it hard to do at the moment as her current state of mental exhaustion was taking its toll.

Kaji pulled two boxes out of the seat behind him before saying. "I do appreciate that you thought of me."

"Well maybe having a trained spy might help while we're hiding out for the next few days." Misato said rather dismissively.

Kaji nodded with his almost ever present smile. "With Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki missing and the Commander indisposed, technically that places you two in charge of NERV."

"Oh goody, we get the sinking ship." Ritsuko spoke for the first time since they had left the GeoFront.

"Well seeing as we sunk it, I don't mind so much." Misato grabbed a box of supplies herself. She looked over at Ritsuko. "You're sure about Rei."

Ritsuko nodded. "The imprinting should take six to eight hours. It was supposed to happen when she was an infant but Gendo thought it might make her more controllable. My mother believed she had grown past the ability for it to still work."

"But with what happened with Asuka, you think it will."

"Yes. Denying her the basic human connection that babies get in the womb made her more … less … it kept her from being real." Ritsuko felt her face burn with shame.

"Well I'm going to fix that today." Misato said forcefully.

.

.

.

Maya Ibuki turned as she heard voices at the door. Her heart started racing in its cage. The long second that it took the door to open and reveal her Sempai and Misato were perhaps the longest in her life.

"Sempai, you're alright!"

Ritsuko nodded tiredly at her now former assistant.

"You're alive to, Misato, why yes I am. That box sure looks heavy, let me help." Misato said in a teasing tone as she pushed past Ritsuko to set the box down on a table that had been pulled away from the half full part of the storage unit.

"Sorry." Maya said before moving to help Misato set the box down while blushing.

"Another beautiful woman! Just how long are we hiding out here." Kaji said as he set the three boxes he carried in down on the floor before closing the door. "If you plan on telling me that this an attempt to repopulate the Earth after a disaster, I won't mind."

Misato ignored the comment as she looked around for the children. Shinji was asleep on the floor with an army jacket over the top of him while Asuka and Rei seemed to be discussing something quietly. Maya saw her looking and offered an explanation. "Shinji passed out while they were explaining everything. They decided to let him rest some before waking him up."

"He passed out." Misato shook her head in amusement. "That is so Shinji."

"I … might … have had some … difficulties … dealing with it too." Maya blushed again as she stammered out a modest defense for Shinji. "Two girls, pregnant by his mother, fighting to get to be the one that would carry his child. That's a lot for one boy to take in."

Misato knew now about Yui's soul within Unit 1 but her eyebrow went skyward at the new information being offered. "Fighting!"

"That's why they're both pregnant, instead of just one of them. Both of them wanted to be the mother so Yui decided to take advantage and get two grandchildren for the price of one."

Misato listened then allowed it to process for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

.

.

.

Kaji pulled an old couch out from underneath a stack of boxes, letting them fall to the ground with a loud thump. The couch had seen better days but he was betting that any of its soon to be occupants wouldn't care.

"Careful, those are my cherished memories." Misato said with a groan.

"A collection of clothes that don't fit you anymore doesn't count as memories." Ritsuko said.

Misato grunted. "Hrmph."

"I don't know. I think she had great taste in clothing." Asuka said standing up to stretch, showing off the clothes she had taken from one of the boxes to replace the hospital gown. Rei as well had switched out of the thin gown into some of Misato's old clothes. Both girl's were dressed in loose pants and shirts.

"That's my Freaking Dead shirt!" Misato said looking at the redhead.

"I'm just borrowing it, god Misato get a grip."

As Kaji finished moving the couch per Misato's instructions, she turned back to Rei. "Well there's no time like the present to get started. Come here Ayanami."

"Ikari." Rei said.

"What?"

"I'm taking his name." She looked over at the sleeping Shinji.

"Ok." Misato shook her head. "Rei, come here." Kaji looked ready to laugh at the expression on the faces of the adult women in room.

Rei looked slightly nervous. "Why?"

Misato smiled. "It's time you finally got a mother."

.

.

Asuka watched Rei follow Misato's instructions as the older woman lay out on the couch followed by Rei cuddling up on top of her. She saw Kaji looking almost nervously at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hi Kaji."

"Hi Asuka." He said and she saw him look around to see if anything might be blocking him if he tried to move.

**: Get over it already, I wasn't that bad. :** She thought before speaking. "I guess you heard."

He nodded. "I'm not sure if congratulations are in order but I'll offer them all the same."

"Thank you." She actually felt herself blushing again. A tiny devil whispered to her. "I guess you missed out on your chance."

She wanted to sigh as he smiled back at her. "It's truly my loss."

"Believe it pretty boy." Asuka couldn't help but grin. She looked over at Shinji and smiled warmly. "He's not too bad and you ARE really old."

"HEY!"

**: And that's how you end a crush. :** Asuka thought as she moved over next to the couch to listen to Misato explain what she was trying with Rei.

.

.

.

Shinji came to in time to hear Asuka finish her description of the moments before her and Rei were absorbed.

"I remember being angry that this doll was touching me but it felt so familiar. It made me think of my mother and … what happened to her."

"I don't understand." Rei said from beyond his line of sight.

"She … went crazy and thought a doll was me. I was just 'that girl' but that … damn doll was her daughter. Then she killed herself and the doll." Asuka paused and Shinji could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I also remembered her holding me before, when times were good. That's what Rei being so close reminded me off."

"It's ok, Asuka." Misato said calmly.

"This was different, I was being the mother and I …I knew Rei needed one. I wanted to be that for someone. Maybe to prove I could or that I wasn't my mama."

"I felt that too." Rei said. "I remembered what Shinji said about me making a good mother someday."

"So you were both thinking about being a mother before Unit 1 absorbed you. This certainly explains the high sync results. It probably allowed Yui to form her plan and act on it. But I am curious why you both remember what occurred and Shinji didn't."

Shinji sat up ending the conversation. He looked over at them and with a bit of a blush. "I thought it was a dream. I mean who would believe that I spoke with my mother inside of an Evangelion."

The sounds of thunder rolled in the back ground and Shinji saw Misato flinch with each sound as Rei rested on top of her, Rei's head resting gently on Misato's chest.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"I'm allowing Rei to imprint on me. It'll make me her mother." Misato said with a grin before more thundering sounds in the distance that took it away.

"What's happening outside?" He indicated to the walls of the storage unit.

No one spoke for almost a solid minute before Kaji answered. "The UN forces are attacking NERV and SEELE locations all over the world."

Misato saw the look of concern on her ward's face and spoke quickly. "I had Toji moved before the attack. He's at the hospital in Tokyo-3."

"How?" Shinji's confusion was clear.

"I … betrayed NERV. I told the UN what the real purpose behind all of this was."

He saw Rei's eyes close in shame. Misato tightened her grip on the blue haired girl before continuing. "They wanted to bring about Third Impact to merge all of humanity into one mind."

"The Human Instrumentality Project." Ritsuko said sounding like she was chewing dirt as she spit out each word. Shinji saw Maya sitting next to her, holding the blonde's hand and blushed at the implication of their physical closeness.

Shinji looked back at Misato. "And my father?"

"…" Misato seemed at a loss.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Misato whispered. "I wanted to … but I couldn't."

Shinji felt surprise as Asuka sat down next to him but decided not to comment on it. "We're going to end up regretting that sooner or later."


	5. Chapter 5

Balance Returned

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Misato pushed open the door of her apartment and looked into the darkness for any sign of danger. Seeing it appeared clear, she pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped inside. A sudden waddling shadow attacked her knees.

"PenPen!!" She reached down and hugged the penguin. "I'm sorry we left you here by yourself for so long."

Shinji came in behind her and went straight for the refrigerator, removing some sardines for the hungry looking bird. "Here you go big guy." Shinji said dumping the can into his dish. He watched Misato get a beer and after taking a single sip poured the rest out for her pet.

"I missed you." She said trying to get on his good side. It was clear he wasn't happy about being on his own for days.

"Yes she gets emotional with the bird." Asuka said with a sigh. "And it's a pervert bird too. It keeps trying to sneak into the bathroom whenever I'm bathing."

"I think he's cute." Rei said before kneeling down and gently patting the birds head. PenPen accepted the gesture as he continued to eat.

Misato stretched her arms before stopping as Asuka shot her a dirty look. She looked down and saw the halter top she was wearing was becoming much more revealing. "Sorry." Misato said stretching out the word.

"I can't wait to sleep in my bed again. It's been two days and I never want to sleep on the floor again." Shinji said looking toward his room. Being in a single room for two days had pushed all of them close to the breaking point.

"Well it looks like NERV was taken down by the government and Kaji will keep an eye on Ritsuko and Maya before meeting us here. After that we'll figure out what to do."

"Well I know what I'm going to do." Asuka announced. "I'm taking a bath and then I'm going to sleep for at least twenty four hours."

Shinji looked and saw the other two woman who were looking like that statement just described heaven. "That should be ok right?" He said looking over at Misato.

"Well I don't have a job anymore so I don't have to be anywhere."

"Show of hands for lazy sleeping in real beds." Asuka raised her hand as she spoke. Rei and Misato both raised their hands before turning to look at Shinji. He gulped slightly as he figured out they were waiting to see what he had to say.

"Seems ok to me." He said nervously.

"Motion carried. Baths then bed." Misato slapped her palms to the front of her thighs.

"I'll sleep with Shinji." Rei said then started walking toward his room.

"Oh no you don't." Asuka grabbed the back of her t-shirt. "We need to talk so until then no sleeping with Shinji."

"But he's our husband now."

"What!! Baka don't be silly. Just because we're … pregnant … with his … babies." Asuka started pausing as Misato grew brighter and brighter red. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well technically under the current population growth laws, you sort of are." Misato said with a sigh.

"I'm in verrückt Land." Asuka rubbed her face with both hands. She saw Rei start toward Shinji's door again. "We still need to talk." She tightened her grip on the fabric.

"Fine." Rei said looking amused.

.

.

.

.

Shinji accepted hugs from both freshly bathed Rei and Asuka before the two girls disappeared into the redhead's room. He fell down on the couch and tried to find something on the TV about NERV or angels. Misato joined him after her own bath. "You aren't going to find anything. I'm sure it was all hush hush."

"Oh."

"So you want to talk?" Misato twisted on the couch to look at him.

"No … yes, I don't know." He flushed at how washy he sounded.

"Must be pretty weird to find out that girls who you like, like you back." She said and watched him get confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously they care about you or they wouldn't have been fighting about who got to have your baby. So are you hoping for boys or girls?" She teased him slightly.

"I don't know."

"Look don't make it harder than it needs to be. Let what will happen, happen as it will and who knows. Maybe you'll be happy."

"I guess but I don't know anything about being a father. Mine left when I was four."

"So you'll screw up, as long as you keep trying, you'll do fine." She patted him on the leg and stood up.

"Thanks Misato, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said meaning it.

"You'd do fine." She started toward her room.

"No I wouldn't." He blushed. "I couldn't do this without you."

Her face twisted into a grin. "Are you going for three out of three because I might be tempted to have a baby."

"What!! I didn't … Misato!!" He stammered.

"Relax, I was teasing."

"I did mean what I said though. I just wanted to thank you."

Misato seemed to think for a moment before walking back to him. "What am I supposed to do, Shinji. I love you."

His look of surprise brought the teasing smile back. "Don't look so shocked. We've lived together for awhile or do you think I walk around in towels for just anyone."

He had gotten up and moved to his door but this information left him unable to even move.

"I know I want to be your mother like I'm going to try to be for Rei but there's just one thing that stops me. Do you know what that is?"

He managed to shake his head negatively.

"The desire to do this." She took the last steps to cross the distance between them and lowered her head so their lips touched. Shinji felt their lips and tongues touch as they kissed. Her hands holding him tightly spurred him on. He surprised himself by hungrily returning the forceful and desperate need in the kiss. As they separated, each had to catch their breath.

"I love you Shinji but it's wrong and now it's even more wrong. But even knowing that, if it was what you needed … or even wanted, I would. This won't happen again because I think you know I'm right and what you need now is more mothering and less … of that." She laughed at the look on his face. "I'm sure those two will make sure to take care of anything like that."

He didn't know what to say so he spoke the truth. "I … love you Misato … but … you're right."

"See, you'll have Asuka or Rei or both and I'll … well I think I'll let Kaji have a real chance."

"He loves you." Shinji couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

"We'll see." Misato said as she wiped lipstick off his lips. "Now go to bed, things will be easier in the morning."

"Are you ok?" He tried to make sense of everything but failed utterly.

"I will be." He turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Misato sighed, partially in relief but also disappointment. She turned to Asuka's bedroom door and sighed again. "You saw." She said taking steps to get closer to the door. She didn't need an answer to know they had. Even with the door closed she could feel them behind it.

"Did you hear everything too?" She felt herself getting desperate again.

"Does it matter?" Asuka said through the door. The German's voice sounded more hurt than angry.

"To me it does. I had to exercise that demon so I could move on. I want to be your mother and I couldn't do that with it digging at me."

"Oh."

"I hope you both can forgive me." Misato ran her hand down the door. Her voice shook as she spoke.

The door suddenly opened and first Rei then Asuka hugged her before quickly closing the door again. "Tomorrow. Tonight we're really really angry."

"That's fair. I'm really going to try to be what you all need."

She didn't think she was going to get another response and was prepared to walk away when Asuka made sure she got the last word in. "He doesn't need his throat inspected again."

Rei sounded like she was giggling when she added. "Ever."

Misato blushed but she was stilling chuckling as she walked to her bedroom. "That's my girls." She whispered before closing the door.

.

.

.

.

Misato was awaken by the smell of strong coffee wafting into her face. She opened her eyes to find Kaji sitting on the edge of her bed fanning the steam toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking at him distrustfully.

"I was contacted by the UN. An angel was spotted in orbit and they are asking we report to GeoFront. It wasn't a request." He said nervously.

"Ritsuko and Maya?" Her look was growing angry now.

"Already there. Ritsuko is under arrest but placed in my custody as long as she continues to cooperate."

"What do they want?"

He sighed. "They want the children to go out and stop it."

"NO!!" Misato sat up as fast as a bullet and pushed him off the bed. "If you think I'll let you endanger those girls in their condition then you … ." She stopped when he held out a piece of paper in front of his body as if it was a shield. She took it and read it carefully.

"Maternity leave!" She felt embarrassed now that she hadn't given him a chance to finish explaining. "What about Shinji?"

"Strictly volunteer, but … there isn't anyone else. There are other children at the school but they need training from people with experience. Maybe the girls could do that but for now, we need him to pilot."

Misato was ready to give a list of a thousand reasons of why it wasn't going to happen but Shinji interrupted them.

"I'll do it." He said without a trace of doubt. He stood in the doorway already dressed and looking more awake than Misato felt.

"You don't have too." Misato felt her heart twist in her chest.

"I know but at the same time I do have too. If I don't then who knows what this angel will do to the city."

"Are you sure?" Misato felt her hands twisting as she held onto her wrists.

"No." He said looking more like his old self but the new Shinji reasserted himself. "But I have people who I need to protect."

No one saw Rei or Asuka until the blue haired girl spoke. "The Lance will aid you."

Everyone turned to look at her. She continued. "The Lance of Longinus, it is an ancient weapon that is capable of destroying an angel through it's AT field."

"That bastard." Misato swore under her breath. "He had a weapon to kill angels and held it back."

Kaji looked thoughtfully at Rei before asking. "Can it reach an angel in orbit?"

"Yes, that was one of the missions I was trained to do. An Eva should be able to strike even a target in orbit. I could complete the mission with only a small risk." She said perhaps not realizing her hands crept protective to her stomach.

"NO!" Shinji and Misato both shouted at the same time.

"So Shinji will pilot Unit 1, with the Lance and Rei could talk him through using it." Kaji said rubbing his chin. "We need to take the girls with us anyway in case it attacks the city."

"Fine." Misato said but her eyes gave away that she thought the exact opposite. "But if anything happens to them, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Shinji didn't know what to expect but Kaji just nodded. "I'll hold myself personally responsible if something happens so you'll just have to get in line."

.

.

.

.

Shinji felt the lift stop when he had reached the street. He stepped off and started toward the point Misato had picked as the ideal point to engage the angel. He had never felt as comfortable in the Eva as he did now that he knew his mother was with him.

"Shinji the angel seems to be focused on you. Be careful." Misato's voice from the command room comforted him even more.

_He smiled as he remembered Rei's and Asuka's last words to him. Rei had blushingly kissed his cheek before saying she had faith in him while Asuka not to be out done, had whispered a string of naughty activities into his ear before kissing his opposite cheek. "Bet you didn't know that girls could be perverted too, did ya Baka." Stepping away, she got more stern looking. "I'm stuck this way and that means so are you. No dying to avoid your responsibilities._"

Shinji reached the location and was about to ready the Lance when a beam of light enveloped Unit 1.

Misato heard the first scream that twisted the faces of everyone in the room into looks of horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Balance Returned

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Shinji found himself standing in what appeared to be small meadow underneath a gentle sun. At the same time, he could see the controls of his Eva and even hear Misato shouting for him to respond. He could even feel his Eva responding to his movements at the same time he moved in the meadow. But at the same time he was in the meadow and could feel a breeze wafting across his skin that was being warmed by the sun. The brief pain from the beam had passed in seconds.

"I'm … ok, I think." He said with a shaky voice.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted through whatever was combining the two worlds he seemed to be in. "Get out of there."

"No, really I think I'm ok." He said calmer this time.

"What's happening?" Her worried face filled a view screen that he could see if he focused on it.

"I'm in a field. It's beautiful Misato, like the Earth must have been before Second Impact."

"Use the Lance Baka." Asuka's voice broke through. "Kill it while you have the chance."

"The beam's strength is increasing." He heard Ritsuko speaking. "His sync ratio is holding at … 98 percent."

Shinji felt a presence come into the field. Nothing threatening or evil, just the surety that someone was with him. **: Someone, not something. :** He thought as the difference became clear to him

_"Who are you?"_ A voice asked. He spun around trying to find the source but nothing appeared.

"Who … said that?" Shinji said while flipping the Lance in his Eva's armored hands to ready it for the throw. A need that burned within him kept him from ending it, a need to know what he was facing.

_"Why are there so many of you here?"_

"What?" Shinji couldn't even begin to understand the question. Misato voice urged him to throw the Lance. "Wait, there's something here with me."

"It's the angel, throw the Lance." Misato practically begged.

"No, not yet." Shinji lowered the arm of his Eva. The thought of killing something that was able to speak to him was impossible to him. "Who are you?"

_"Your kind has named me, Areal."_

"You're the angel in orbit right?"

_"Yes."_

"What did you mean when you asked me why there are so many of me here?"

_"I sense you and another you living in the same body and yet another you inside the Evangelion."_

"That's my mother." Shinji started to explain.

_"No, allow me to show you."_ Suddenly Shinji found himself looking at two copies of himself.

"What's happening, where's my mother?" One of the copies demanded.

"Can't I just go home?" The second started crying. "I don't want to be here."

_"The you that remains inside the Evangelion seems to be bound to the other soul there. It is how you exist to her. This other is … different, like a ghost that lives within your body."_

"I just want to go back to my mother." The second said.

"I have to run but there's no place to hide." The third Shinji cried.

"SHINJI!! What's happening?" Misato screamed over the radio. It surprised him that she could hear the other Shinjis. "Rei get Unit 0 ready."

He heard an argument break out over the radio before he could respond. "She can't."

"I am willing to take the risk, I'll be ok." "If something happens to her."

"Shinji would never forgive you." "But it's taking him over."

"Misato, NO!" Shinji shouted loudly before blushing when both of the duplicates did likewise. : I'm still inside the Eva, everything else is in my mind but then how can she hear them. : "Misato I'm ok, don't send anyone else out." He said calmly. The abrupt end of the arguing was instantaneous.

"Shinji, withdraw to the GeoFront." Misato said. "We don't know what it's trying but it can't be good.

"I can't. How many chances to talk to an angel do we get. Just give me a few minutes. Trust me." He released the focus on the inside of the Eva. "He's me as I was just a short time ago. Things have happened that have made me grow up a little … or a lot."

_"I see now. You are a changeling. You leave behind these husks of your former selves. Release Adam."_ The voice said sounding like music playing with every word.

"Who?"

_"The first of what you call angels. You have him imprisoned."_

"No we don't, we have Lilith, or we did. She got away."

_"I find no deceit in your mind but that doesn't change the fact that you have him. Your so called Second Impact happened because of your kind experimenting on him."_

"Look, all I know is we had one angel and it got away. Long story and you probably don't want to hear it but again, we don't have another angel."

_"I have taken the … story from your mind. You will discover the location of Adam and prepare for the arrival of Armisael. Returned what has been taken and no harm will come. As a warning I offer you the following, Armisael will need physical contact to commune as we are now doing."_

A blinding light wiped away the grass and sunshine before fading away, leaving him back in the Entry Plug. He shook his head to knock away the confusion that was beginning to set in.

"The angel just exploded in orbit." He heard Maya's voice call out.

"Shinji you did it." Misato looked like she wanted to cheer and he couldn't stop the image of her in a cheerleading outfit from forming in his mind. When images of Rei and Asuka moved up behind her in matching outfits he felt a grin form on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She said teasingly.

"I didn't stop the angel, Areal must have destroyed himself." Shinji said quickly. He shook his head to clear the images out.

"Come back to the GeoFront, we'll debrief you after we get you out of that thing." Misato said with a nod to someone off screen. Maya's voice returned now. "We have Lift 23 just a block from your current position."

He saw Misato look over at someone off screen as she mouthed "Areal?"

.

.

.

.

Shinji came out off the showers in the men's locker room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. It had taken almost an hour for them to get him out of the Entry plug owing to the fact that Ritsuko announced that the source of the LCL was gone and they needed to preserve it whenever possible. Even what he coughed up to clear his lungs was collected up and saved for filtering. He froze in place when he saw he had company waiting for him at the lockers.

"At least you don't sing in the shower." Asuka grinned, gently elbowing Rei.

"We are here to take you home." Rei smiled and added a slight bow.

"Um … maybe I should get dressed first." He said knowing his whole body had just turned red. He pointed at the towel around his waist. "I'm not wearing any … you know clothes."

"We'll wait outside." Asuka blushed herself and started turning to the door. Two steps later, she had to come back and get Rei who hadn't moved or even turned. She resisted slightly as Asuka started pulling her away.

"But I would rather stay."

"Mein Gott, I'm surrounded by sex fiends. C'mon." Asuka continued pulling her away but she looked over her shoulder at Shinji as they moved away. "You know Shinji, I'm only fourteen, I don't even know what some of the things I said mean. I just thought you needed something to want to come back to." Her voice changed enough for him to hear the insecurities come out.

"I figured that but … ." He paused embarrassed. "It was kind of … nice."

"Kind of, why you!" The door closing shut cut off anything else she might have said.

.

.

.

.

Misato closed the glass door behind herself as she joined Kaji on the balcony. Shinji was sitting on the couch with both of the girls with PenPen making sure they behaved themselves. The news was detailing a made version of the events of the day. She cracked open what she hoped would be her only beer for the day.

"So Ritsuko is free as long as she lives with someone that the UN forces trust and I've convinced them that Lieutenant Ibuki is the perfect choice. You can take credit for that with Rits if you want. We start pilot selection and training later this week. And Units Four, Five and Six are being relocated here. As well as several of the SEELE Evas that were captured. Without the dummy plug system they're pretty much scrap metal." Kaji said with a sigh so she knew there was more bad news so she waited silently. "Gendo Ikari escape somehow, despite not being able to walk and it appears only he knows where Adam is. On the good side the UN was pleased with the performance of the NERV personal today."

"Good. I'd rather not go to jail."

"They want to bring you all back under a UN banner. Commander Katsuragi."

"WHAT!"

"They want you running the show for the last two angels. I'll be the UN rep making sure you don't get power hungry. Most of the general staff has been replaced with UN personal so the transfer of power should go smoothly."

"I don't know what to say." Misato said feeling overwhelmed.

"Then say yes." He gave her his smile that could sell just about anything.

Misato caught herself smiling back. "What about us working together?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you worried that there'll be problems?"

He leaned back against the railing of the balcony. "I'm sort of hoping that you're going to be really fond of me." She caught his meaning and smiled again. "We're older and maybe even a little wiser now."

"There's quite a few complications. You sure you want to try this again."

"Well he leaves a big foot print but I want to try."

Misato jerked but she knew there wasn't any way he could mean what it sounded like he meant. His eyes told her otherwise.

"I guess I'm a little jealous but maybe I needed to be. You'd think that with as small as his feet are, his shoes wouldn't be that hard to fill. But they are."

Misato turned and walked to the side of the balcony and bent down to lean against the railing herself. She was afraid of saying anything out of fear of confirming what she hoped was just a theory or a joke. She felt him move up behind her. His arms snaking around her waist then pulling her upright, gave her the strength to hear him out.

"I knew right off the bat on the boat that you were involved with someone. It took me a while to figure out who. I remembered all the flirting and teasing from back before we got together. I know you care about him but we work Misato, we really work together."

"We do and I want to but … ."

"But you have feelings for someone else. Have you told him?"

"Yes. Last night." Misato turned to face him briefly before turning back away. "We both know it wouldn't work and worse how wrong it would be."

"I think he wants you to be happy. I know you would make me happy and I hope I could make you happy. We fit, you know we do."

"As long as we're both trying." She leaned against him. "Nothing happened with him, I just … it was just one kiss."

"I don't need to know. I just want to be here with you." He reached up and held a single finger to her lips. "I don't want to replace what you feel for Shinji but I'd like the chance to carve a spot for myself in your heart."

"Stay with me tonight." She said giving in without the fight she didn't want.

"No." He whispered. "Soon but not tonight … or even tomorrow. You'll late me know when you're ready."

.

.

.

.

Shinji stretched out on his bed and the second he closed his eyes, he felt the light from his door opening hit him. Before he could open them back up, his bed squeaked under the additional weight.

"Don't get any ideas and watch where your hands go." Asuka said as she laid down next to him. He opened his eyes in time to see Rei moving on his other side.

"Umm, what's up?" He asked and wanted to kick himself because of Asuka's knowing smirk.

"We have decided to try bonding together. While it is unlikely I'll be able to bond with either of you as I did with Misato, it has been nice sleeping with Asuka."

"Ahhhhhh." Shinji couldn't come up with a reply.

"Mind, Gutter, separate." Asuka said making the hand motions to go with her words. "It's just nice to feel someone beside you." She smiled. "You aren't getting lucky tonight."

"Of course not." He managed to stammer out.

"Maybe tomorrow." Rei lay her head against his shoulder.

"Rei!!!!" Asuka sat up. "Remember what we talked about. Words have different meanings sometimes. You just told Shinji that we might have sex with him tomorrow night."

"Oh." Rei said then one of Misato's grins opened on her face. "Doctor Akagi requested we withhold from such activity for at least a month. She was quite detailed on what would and wouldn't be acceptable in that time period. I was unaware that two girls could do some of those physical acts."

"I'm sure she's an expert on two girls." Asuka said before muttering a string of German.

"So you will have to wait at least a month." Rei said sternly while tapping Shinji on the nose.

"Ok."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'll be talking to the sex manic here about proper times and AGES for that kind of a relationship in the morning." Asuka propped her head up on his shoulder, setting her face just inches from his own. Her lip turned upward slightly as she realized he was staring at her. "Fine, but just one kiss." She made sure to stretch out the first word.

"What, really. I mean if you don't want to." He said shocked.

"Better get it now before I change my mind."

He leaned in and kissed her making use of what he learned kissing Misato the night before. As soon as they broke apart, Rei claimed her kiss from him as well.

"You've improved your kissing skills." Asuka said grumpily.

"Just beginners luck." Shinji said suddenly feeling very nervous as he settled in and both of the girls pushed tightly against him.

.

.

Misato pulled her head out of Shinji's room while covering her mouth to quiet the laughter. Kaji looked in and quickly did likewise.

"He looks terrified." Misato said sounding like a schoolgirl.

"I think he looks like he's handling it quite well for a bo… person his age." Kaji said despite laughing himself. "I'll bet you anything that Asuka threatened him if he tried anything."

"Oh please. She's been trying to get him to try something since she got here. At least they're starting off small. I have to find my camera so I can get a picture of them sleeping together like that."

She started toward her room only to be caught up in Kaji's arms. "No teasing the young lovers." He lifted her feet off the floor effortlessly.

"But they look so cute." She giggled.

"Nope, not going to let you." He said firmly as she turned around in his arms.

"I could convince you." She kissed at his neck. Working her way from one side to the other she could feel him trembling under her lips.

"I'm not that easy." He said teasingly.

"Stay with me tonight." She repeated from the balcony. "But just like they are. Just together … instead of alone."

"I can do that." He shifted her in his arms and started to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Balanced Returned

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"BREAKFAST!!!"

Shinji's eyes jumped over and he began preying that what he had just heard was some kind of left over trauma from communicating with an angel. The first thing he saw was red fabric, careful investigation led him to the conclusion his face was nestled on the chest of a certain red haired pilot's breasts, who would be awaking and killing him at least twice any second now. Rei was pressed tightly against him from behind and that prevented him from being able to retreat.

"I SAID BREAKFAST!!!!!!." Misato shouted again.

He cringed as he felt a hand on the back of his head. The sharp pull of his hair would be coming any second. After several tense seconds, he felt the hand start stroking his head.

"Guten Morgen Shinji." Asuka said sounding amused.

"Morning Asuka." He said waiting for the blow.

"I've been up for a little while but with you half on top of me and Rei on top of you, I'm trapped." Asuka said and he couldn't be sure but it sounded like amusement in her voice.

He shifted slightly so he could look up at her. Indeed it was a smile on her face.

"You sleep like a baby." She teased him. "At least you didn't get too grabby. Blue back there almost left bruises one night when she had a bad dream."

"Sorry." He said but he couldn't help liking the position he was in.

"Oh god I could be screaming my head off at you and you'd still be smiling, wouldn't you?" She actually laughed a little.

"Yes." He blushed with the admission. "It's nice not fighting with you."

He felt Rei start stirring awake behind him. Asuka nodded and he noted that she was still stroking his head. "I guess this is nice to."

Misato pushed open the bedroom door and yelled again. "BREAKFAST, table now." She caught sight of Asuka on her back with Shinji's head on her breasts and Rei clamped tightly to his back.

"That's so CUTE. I need my camera." She dashed from the doorway.

"Damn it." Asuka groaned and all at once, the three of them were awake and moving around the bedroom in total disorder.

"You drooled on my boob!" Asuka punched Shinji on the arm hard enough to hurt. They moved to the door, taking a minute to prepare themselves for whatever Misato had planned.

"Do you need a few moments before we leave the room?" Rei said to Shinji, confusing Asuka and him equally. Seeing their faces, she indicated downwards with her hand. He looked down and truly wanted to die.

Asuka turned redder than her hair before pushing Rei towards the door. "We're going to go get dressed. You take a cold shower or something."

Shinji spent the first five minutes after they made their swift exit wondering how he would do that being only a foot tall.

.

.

.

.

He came out of the bathroom feeling better about himself and headed toward the kitchen. If he was lucky, he might be able to salvage whatever Misato had been insane enough to try to cook. He found the table loaded down with the mixings of a German breakfast, cold cuts and sausage as well as several kinds of bread and every kind of topping to put on them he could envision. Next was tamagoyaki and tsukemono pickles with little bowls or Nori and rice. At the end of the table were several western style dishes that he knew Asuka liked.

"Wow." He said shocked. He looked up and saw Misato and Kaji standing against the counter smirking. **: Kaji must be a really good cook. :** "This is great but you didn't need to go through this much trouble."

Misato smiled. "We didn't."

Shinji felt his spine tighten. He knew that Asuka and Rei couldn't have done this so if Misato and Kaji hadn't then he didn't have a clue who might have.

Asuka and Rei came out of their bedroom and froze at the sight of all the food. "I have died and gone to heaven." Asuka almost started drooling herself at the sight of German sausage.

"Well we didn't want to disappoint her since she went to all this trouble." Misato redirected their attention back to her.

"Who?" Asuka returned to looking at the food.

"Me." Hikari Horaki said jumping out from behind the fridge. "When Misato told me what happened I had to make the traditional feast."

"Traditional feast?" Asuka was suddenly on edge.

"For those bound in miri. I didn't realize your mother was so traditional Shinji." Hikari said smiling. "Misato do you have the Sake?"

"I do." Misato held up a bottle.

"This is so perfect so sit, sit." She said waving at them to take their chairs. "My grandfather was a Kannushi for a Shinto shrine before the Second Impact and he saved the Kami when the Impact happened. I am honored to be the first non family member to learn of your happiness." She bowed to them then poured each a small cup of Sake.

"We are honored by your witness." Rei said bowing in her seat to the girl.

Asuka leaned over to Shinji who was between her and Rei. "What just happened?" She whispered.

"Hikari just recognized us all as married and Rei thanked her for confirming the marriage."

"Oh." Asuka said. "Thanks Hikari."

"Oh I knew there was something going on though. Sync training, rigggghhhht." Hikari gave a knowing smile at Asuka. "He must be something if you're both willing to share."

"Ummm, I need to check on … something … somewhere else." Shinji said starting to get up.

"Sit down." Asuka said showing her teeth as she smiled at him. He gulped in fear.

Asuka turned to Hikari. "Ok that was training but well I am pregnant with his child so I can't argue, now can I. Thank you for breakfast Hikari." She smirked evilly.

"So … Hikari." Rei said politely. "Isn't there school today?"

"Canceled for pilot testing." Hikari grinned. "I take my first test this afternoon." She saw their faces drop almost as low as their chins did. "Don't worry; I'm in the low group. Apparently I might be too perky or something to pilot but I'll still get to hang around you all and help out."

She leaned in closer and whispered so Misato and Kaji couldn't hear her. "Besides I think Toji has a thing for the uniforms. I told him and he got all excited at the thought of seeing me in one."

"Or out of one." Asuka whispered back making Hikari blush. It didn't take the other long to fire back with an effective round. "Not all of us are ready to start a family."

"Ouch." Asuka looked impressed. "Not bad."

While Asuka and Hikari chatted, Rei leaned over. "Should we tell her that the marriage wasn't official until a nonfamily member recognized it?"

Shinji painfully swallowed the bite of eggs that had grown to four times its original size in his throat. "Never." Rei nodded but she smiled as she began to eat.

Misato let them eat the incredible food before dropping the bombs on them.

"Ok I have a list of things to tell you and I'm going to take advantage of the good mood Hikari put you in to do it. Effective today, all active NERV personal are transferred to the command structure of the UN combined military forces. Rei, Asuka, we're going to need your help to train some of the new pilots. With your experience and skill maybe we can make it a little less dangerous for the new children." She looked over at Shinji. "We need you to pilot, the only other active pilot we have that isn't pregnant is Toji and he won't be able to get back in the seat again for months. The Fifth child has been located and will be here sometime after the expected arrival of Armisael. Now hopefully we'll have something to tell that angel but if not I want to be prepared to defend ourselves if need be."

"Who's in charge now?"

"Commander Katsuragi is in charge of all Evangelion combat operations and defense." Kaji said from where he was still leaning against the cabinets munching on some sausage.

"Commander?" Asuka raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"The UN's way of thanking me for letting them in on NERV's plot." Misato said shrugging it away.

Asuka started eating again, pausing only to ask. "Is that all?"

Misato shook her head amused. "Pretty much and I'm dating Kaji."

Asuka put down her chopsticks and made a production of wiping her mouth. Rei took the time to congratulate them. "You will make each other very happy."

Asuka put down her napkin and turned her head to stare at Kaji for a few seconds before looking Misato straight in the eyes. "You can do better but if you like him, I guess it's ok."

.

.

.

.

Misato Katsuragi watched from an overhead walkway as Rei moved in front of the collection of new pilot recruits including Kensuke Aida who looked like someone had declared the day was Christmas.

"I am Rei Ikari. I am your instructor for Entry Plug adaption. When piloting Eva you will spend your time submerged in LCL so certain things." Rei paused as Kensuke waved for the third time since she had started speaking. "Stop doing that or I'll have everyone swim laps in the LCL tanks."

Misato groaned as Rei continued to give her impression of a drill sergeant. For an hour, she watched the class, switching between bemusement and shock. She didn't know someone had joined her until Ritsuko spoke up. "She seems to be doing ok. I thought she was joking about the whole name thing but then I remembered, it's Rei."

"She spent five minutes describing how much like drowning going into the LCL felt like the first few times. Then she talked about how much pain is transmitted through the sync. I think one of the recruits actually started crying for a little while." Misato rubbed her hair away from her face.

"I think I'd rather they be scared than go into it with false bravado. I've sent enough children into harm's way without telling them everything. On that note, Horaki won't be piloting. She had a negative reaction to the LCL. We could probably condition her past it but it would take months if not years."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. She really did have a reaction to the LCL. We couldn't even get to the sync trials that I had rigged against her."

Misato heard a loud clanking of wood onto wood and looked back down at the class. Rei was circling outside the students who were now practicing with Bo staffs. "Unfortunately I cannot engage in even practice combat with you but by training your physical body in the motions, you will be able to move the Eva through them easier."

Ritsuko looked down. "That seems outside Entry Plug procedure but it's a good idea."

Misato nodded. "Train them on scaled down versions of the weapons they'll be using with the Evas. Might make a difference."

"I'll order up some of the rifles and melee weapons from R&D."

.

.

.

.

Kensuke fell to the ground after Rei had dismissed the class. His entire body hurt from the physical exertion. He saw Rei come stand next to his prone form. "You have five minutes until your next instructor arrives. Try to have fun." She smiled down at him. "Shinji says hi."

He smiled back then groaned as she walked away. It had only been two minutes before he heard a voice that terrified him.

"All right you bunch of Baka slackers. Lets get serious with some tactical theory."

**: It can't be. No one would be that cruel. : **He thought as footsteps approached him. He saw the hand being held out toward him, he couldn't help but flinch.

"C'mon Kensuke, this is the part you're going to do great at." Asuka Langley Soryu said grinning down at him.

"I can't move." He said hoping she would consider him unworthy of the time it would take to pound him.

"Lets go, there's going to be chairs." She continued to hold out her hand until he took it. She pulled him to his feet and pointed to a doorway. "In there. Maybe if you behave I'll let you play with a terminal that has Magi access."

"Really!"

"Yes go on." Asuka gave him an easy shove toward the door.

"Cool."

.

.

.

.

Misato and Ritsuko stared in shock as Asuka disappeared through the doorway after him and the rest of the class.

"Did I go insane?" Ritsuko was stunned.

"It must be a trap. She's giving them all enough rope to hang themselves with and then she'll pounce like a cat playing with a wounded bird." Misato shivered.

"I'm going to go limit access to the Magi's key systems." Ritsuko said and Misato guessed she had read Kensuke's file concerning the boy's computer skills.

"Good idea."

.

.

.

.

Asuka faced the class of would be pilots after typing a simple message on the viewer that displayed on the wall behind her. It carried a large weight despite being only a few words. 'Know the enemy'

"Now before you can fight the angels, you have to know them. So can anyone tell me what the greatest defense angels have? Chocolate for the right answer." She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small piece of chocolate wrapped in silver foil.

"Oh oh, I know. The Absolute Terror Field, commonly referred to as the AT field." Kensuke said almost jumping out of his seat.

"That's right. Catch." Asuka tossed the piece of candy so that it landed on his desk. She pulled out another piece. "Now can anyone tell me how you break through an AT field?"

She looked at their blank faces and sighed. Several of them started looking at the ground. "It's ok. We just have a lot of ground to cover." She hit the controls and started a video playing. "This is a recording of a battle with an angel. The first step is to counter the angel's AT field with one generated from the Eva. After that you'll engage with ballistic weapons or hand to hand combat."

"This is great." Kensuke said watching the Eva wrestling with the angel. He noticed Asuka kneeling down next to his desk.

"I know you're just excited but Shinji could have died in this fight. Try to remember it's not a game. You visited Toji right?"

He nodded as a touch of shame set in.

"Just remember ok." Asuka said before patting him on the arm understandingly.

He watched her move away before continuing the lecture and how different she had treated him stuck home her message hard. Hardly any sound came out as he watched his friend destroy the angel.

.

.

.

.

Toji rolled into the classroom of those students who had not been approved to pilot. The wheelchair was a brand new gift from Misato and while he hated every inch of it, he knew that anything would be better than spending more time laying in the hospital feeling his missing leg itch.

"Hello everyone. What we're here to learn is how to effectively serve as support personal for the Eva teams. As you might notice, I tend to believe that the people that run into a burning city and try to rescue pilots are one step down from saints. Now maybe you won't be piloting a giant robot but when you pull one of them out of a smoking ruin of an Entry plug, believe me, they'll be happier to see you than they've ever been." He saw Hikari looking at him proudly and smiled. "From the medics to the guy that attaches the LCL hoses to the Plugs, every single person is an important part of what we're trying to do. Now who's afraid of heights?" He held up his hand with a bit of a grin as their faces jerked between amusement and shock at the statement.

.

.

.

.

Misato Katsuragi held Asuka and Rei as both of the girls cried against her. While neither of them had been able to vocalize what was hurting them so badly, Misato knew. She knew the same reason was keeping Shinji late at Central Dogma running more simulations. **: Their childhoods were ripped away from them but that was ok … ok, as long as it didn't have to happen to anyone else. As long as no one else had to feel the pain or the loneliness. Maybe that's why they're so willing to cling to each other before they're ready. The chance to be with someone who truly understands you is a treasure that might never come again. :** She glanced over at saw Kaji sitting at the table pretending to still being doing paperwork to give her time alone with the girls. **: To bring something good out of all this, that's what the babies mean to them. To be able to hold something and know that it was all worthwhile. :** She held the two teenagers until the pain had washed away, running down their cheeks. Gone for now but she knew it would return. She saw Kaji smiling at her and felt a warmth spread through her body.

.

.

.

.

"Are you enjoying your accommodations Ikari." A bodiless voice said from out of the darkness. A tiny beam of light came from the slot in the door of his prison.

Gendo Ikari didn't bother trying to swim through the pain in his hips to answer. He knew his captors didn't care one way or another. He had been delegated to a tool, one that had lost it's value but might regain it again if the winds changed.

"Enjoy your rest Ikari." The voice spoke again but then it was gone.

But he knew something they didn't know. He knew where the first angel was. He made a weak fist as his triumph moved.


	8. Chapter 8

Balance Returned

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

"So what are you waiting for?" Shinji lifted the hand of his Eva. "There's six of you and just one of me. Did you come here to shame your instructors?" He had been hoping to goad at least one of them into attacking before the exercise but none of them broke rank.

He heard Misato's voice come over the radio. "Unit One is now designated as a hostile angel. All units attack."

Shinji shifted into a defensive posture to see what they would do and for a few seconds he was starting to think he might have to wait a long time.

"NOW!!" Misato shouted over the radio.

All at once, he had six Evangelion's racing across the distance that separated them. He heard a new voice come over the radio. "Wait, I haven't countered his AT field yet." Shinji's sensors told him which Eva was trying to bring up its own AT field and made Unit 1 look at Kensuke's Eva.

:** They didn't even stop to grab rifles. : **Shinji saw Misato on the view screen palm her face as he stared to raise his. **: Time to teach them some respect. :**

Three quick burst later and two of the advancing Evas were down. They hadn't even tried to raise their AT fields before being blasting away. The remaining four took shelter behind buildings as he fired two more bursts.

"You might want to grab weapons." Misato said with a groan over the radio.

One of the pilots opened his shoulder hatch and retrieved his Prog knife before leaping on top of the building then trying to tackle Unit 1. As it bounced back from his still activated AT field Shinji shook his head. Raising his rifle again, he emptied it into the Eva, destroying it.

"I got it." Kensuke cheered over the radio. "His AT field is down. Get him."

**: At least they remembered weapons this time. :** Shinji thought as all three came around the buildings carrying sword like weapons. He threw down his rifle and rushed the first one, tackling it to the ground. He grinned with satisfaction when the umbilical cable shattered, leaving part inside the Eva. **: Five minutes and this one is dead. :** He thought as he kicked Kensuke through a building as his friend made to swing his weapon.

.

.

.

Asuka nodded respectfully as she watched the battle through a monitor. "That's showing them who's boss." She had to admit to herself that watching Shinji getting serious against the recruits was having an effect on her.

.

.

.

"Unit Five, move around and try to grab him. Unit Seven, go for a rifle." Misato's voice said as Shinji engaged Unit Nine. By the time Kensuke had the rifle in his hands he saw Shinji gently placing the Entry plug to Unit Nine on top of a building. The Eva itself was a dead hulk on the ground.

"Aeeeeeiiii!!!!" Kensuke said opening up on his friend. Shinji dove in front of the weakening Unit Seven in the hope that Kensuke would take care of the other Eva but to his disappointment, Kensuke ceased fire to avoid hitting the other Eva.

"Three minutes left Unit Seven." Misato said. "Unit Five reengage the angel as soon as possible."

"I'm on it." Kensuke said searching for any sign of Shinji. The audio sensors in the plug picked up the faintest sound behind him and he dropped the rifle while reaching for his prog knife but he didn't have enough warning to get it ready in time to block the attack. Shinji came around the building and stabbed into Unit Five before he had finished his turn. Unit Seven shoved that attacking unit away.

"Arrrggggghhhhh." Kensuke screamed at the pain and staggered his Eva backwards. Unit Seven attacked with its own knife only to have his strike blocked easily before Shinji inflicted enough damage to shut down the Eva before shoving it out of the way.

Kensuke raised its knife in a defense posture only to find the blade broken. He looked over at the advancing Unit One and saw the blade wedged in Shinji's armor. Before he could react, he saw Unit One leap forward and his screens went dark.

.

.

"Simulation is over. All pilots report to the briefing room." Misato said with a sigh. Kensuke reached up and pulled off the VR goggles as Toji's support students started removing the sensation simulators that had duplicated the pain from a real battle.

"You did great." Hikari said as she helped him out of the mock Entry Plug. She saw the look that was plastered on his face. "Are you ok?" Not for the first time she was relieved that she wouldn't be piloting.

He shook his head negatively. "I didn't … I never … I thought it would be cool. That's what they do, Asuka, Rei, Shinji and even Toji. That's how its been for them." He blinked back tears at the things he had said glorifying being a pilot.

Hikari just nodded at him. "After seeing Toji in hospital, that's what made it real to me." She handed him a towel to dry the sweat of his face. "Are you going to stay in the program?" It wasn't an idol question as six from his class had already quit. He had thought Asuka's newly found niceness would vanish but she hugged each one. **: Even Rei hugged them, hell Shinji actually looked happy about them leaving. :** He shook his head negatively to her question. She walked with him toward the door in quiet.

"They're waiting for you, down the hall on the left." Hikari said as she stopped next to Toji who was parked next to the door. After Kensuke left, she reached down and placed a hand on Toji's shoulder gently. He reached up and gripped the hand before kissing the back lovingly.

"I hoped he would quit." He said with a sigh.

"He feels the same thing you did. Better you than anyone else." Hikari nodded with understanding. "Gyudon for dinner tonight." She blushed as she smiled down at him.

"I'll bring some kimchi from that place you like." He said with his own smile.

"Good." She looked around to make sure they were alone before bending down to kiss him. "Don't be late."

.

.

.

.

Misato looked at the six pilots and shook her head as she paced in front of them trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't make her sound like Asuka on her period. "You screwed up. Why didn't you grab weapons?" She rubbed her hand through her hair. "Someone say something."

"You didn't tell us he would have a gun." One of the pilots who had gone down first said with a frown.

"But you knew to expect long range attacks. Did you think he was going to be throwing fruit flavored kisses at you." Misato said clapping her arms together. "You didn't even wait until his AT field was down before rushing in at him like a pack of lemmings." She turned and pointed at Kensuke. "Why didn't you put more effort into telling them to stop?"

"I tried." He started then stopped. He was too tired to make excuses.

"If this was a real angel attack we would have lost four pilots out there. Eva aren't cheap but I'd rather lose them than you. Now I liked what I saw with the Prog knives but that's about it. How did you like getting hurt?"

All of the pilots grimaced at the memory of the pain.

"Remember that pain." Misato said sternly. "Because that was only thirty percent of what it would have been if it was real." She looked at them again. "Now since you all might not have got a chance to talk before the fight. Pilot Ikari, come out." She raised her voice and the door opened. Shinji walked into the room and made his way in front of the seated pilot trainees.

"Six minutes." Shinji said. "I don't think I lasted that long in my first fight." He shook his head before sweeping his hair away from his eyes. "Did you learn anything?"

They were all silent as he looked out over them. Truthfully, he didn't feel he had anyplace standing in front of them but he pushed aside the doubt. Any extra information could mean the difference between life or death for them.

"Lets start on the viewers. The Eva's don't have a blind spot like a car. It's just like fighting a person. You can't hope that an angel won't see you sneaking up on them. The senses in the Evas replicate your normal human senses; you just have to listen to what they're telling you." He pointed to Kensuke. "You heard me sneaking around the building right."

Kensuke nodded.

"Next time consider moving forward away from the attack as you turn. A little distance might have made a difference there."

.

For the next hour they went over every moment of the battle until he was satisfied that they knew what mistakes were made. Misato watched them leave feeling a little bit better than she had watching them get destroyed by a single Eva. She looked over at Shinji and sighed.

"Next time, don't take it so easy on them. Hit them as hard as you can, as quick as you can." She said knowing that he had been holding back.

"I will, this was just a taste." He looked over at her sadly. "Anything on finding my father yet?"

"No, we think the remaining members of SEELE that haven't gotten caught have him. The UN is working night and day trying to locate them."

"Good. We need to have something to give Armisael when he arrives."

.

.

.

.

Asuka shoved Shinji roughly against the wall outside the locker room before planting repeating passionate kisses on him.

"Whaaaaaa?" Shinji said between kisses.

"It's … just … baby … hormones … you … were … so … forceful … out … there." Asuka said as she continued to kiss him. He wanted to resist but he was fourteen and a beautiful girl was kissing him repeatedly. A bout of faked coughing interrupted them and both turned to see Rei standing in the hall tapping her foot looking annoyed.

"Hi Rei." Asuka said after giving Shinji another kiss. "Something wrong?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I thought it was improper for people our age to engage in such activities."

Asuka blushed and stammered out a weak. "It's just kissing."

"Then it's ok for Shinji and I to be just kissing." She raised an eyebrow while waiting for Asuka to answer.

"Sure. But nothing else, you know Dr. Akagi made us promise and all."

"Of course." Rei moved over and turned Shinji's head before kissing him. "I rather like kissing too." She said afterwards.

"…" Shinji's inner voice was telling him to keep his outer voice shut for at least the next few minutes.

"I never said you couldn't kiss him, just not other stuff that we aren't actually ready for yet … even if we think we are." Asuka said looking rather smug.

"We?" Rei smiled. "You are the only one that has pinned him to a wall and tried to strip him."

Asuka looked down and found that she did indeed have his shirt half way off. "Ummm, it's the hormones; pregnancy can make you do crazy things. I'm farther along than you, remember."

Rei looked suspiciously at her but then she offered one of her copies of Misato's teasing smiles. "So this means that next week, my hormones will get the better of me as well."

"Probably." Asuka sighed. "Misato is going to give us a hard time if we get to crazy. Maybe we should talk to her."

Shinji found himself actually ready to argue against such a course of action but Rei canceled any well thought out argument he might come up with, by telling the truth.

"She might interfere with our sleeping with Shinji."

Asuka looked thoughtful for a few moments then nodded. "Ok so that means that Shinji is going to have to be the strong one. You think you can handle that Baka?" She smiled when she insulted him.

"Ummm, ok." Shinji said. He knew he could try but the chance of his willpower being strong than his libido was questionable. The first thought he had was remembering how their lips felt against his. It quickly drove away any rational thought.

Rei saw his face and read it perfectly. "We'll need to talk to Misato."

.

.

.

.

Shinji was sound sleep between Asuka and Rei when he heard the city wide alarms go off. Misato was at the bedroom door still in her underwear and one of her halter top shirts she slept in before he had managed to find his shoes.

"Is it Armisael?" He asked.

Misato shook her head as she listened to someone speaking on her cell phone. "How long do we have?" He saw her face go pale at whatever the answer might be. She ended the call and looked at him shaking from her head to her toes. "It's a bomber, they think it's SEELE."

"Can I stop them in Unit One?" Shinji said after finishing his shoes while Rei and Asuka were quickly dressing behind him. He knew he would end up regretting not turning as sleeping clothes were disregarded and tossed past him.

Misato shook her head again. "There isn't time. Cars have been sent to pick up all critical staff. Ours is three minutes away." She said looking at his clock next to the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Asuka said sounding more like her old confident self.

"We're going to get as many people to shelters as we can and hope that the GeoFront's defenses hold against whatever they drop on us." Misato waved them out of the bedroom.

.

.

When the car arrived for them a few minutes later Misato had remembered to throw some clothes on herself before hopping in and ordering the driver to floor it. While not as lead footed as Misato, the driver managed to make the city go by like blur.

Shinji caught glimpses of the soldiers helping citizens evacuate to the shelters as they raced to the GeoFront. He remembered Toji before they had reached the halfway mark. Misato answered before he could even ask. "You three are the only children that haven't reported in yet. Everyone else is either already there or in route like us."

"Kaji?" Shinji had to ask.

"Manning the command center." Misato didn't need to turn around for him to know there was relief in her eyes at that knowledge.

"How long until the bomber arrives?" Rei said looking out the window at the sky.

"Ten minutes." Misato said. "About six minutes after we get there."

"I could try to shoot the bombs down. We could have the Eva ready for launch by then."

"Sensors have detected multiple N2 mines on the bomber. There's no way one Eva could stop them all. Just one would be enough to damage an Eva. We can't risk it, even if we could get Unit One ready in time."

"So we give up the city?" Shinji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look at the big picture Shinji; if we lose you then who do we have when Armisael arrives? There are fighters already moving to engage the bomber, maybe they'll get it before it gets to the city."

"I just don't like … ." Shinji said before he smiled and looked over at Asuka. "You're rubbing off on me."

Asuka smiled back at him before mocking surprise, her hand moved to cover her heart. "Don't blame me, Mr. Gung Ho. I think we should stay inside with some tea."

"There's nothing else we can do, Shinji. Just try to save as many people as we can and hope that the Japanese Air Force gets lucky." Misato said making Rei start to snicker softly.

"Other meaning of lucky." Asuka said trying not to laugh herself.

.

.

.

.

The group watched the bomber plummet to the ground after one of the fighter pilots had tried to ram it. He hadn't gotten enough of a hit to destroy the plane but it was enough to wreak the aerodynamics, sending it into a nose dive. The pilot of the fighter jet had given his life to protect the city and each of them waited for Maya's assessment to judge if he had succeeded.

"We're looking at minimal impact in the city. The outer reaches may be destroyed but the heart of the city and the shelters will be ok." Maya said as they waited for the final moment.

"Brace your… ." Kaji started as the bomber approached the ground. The resulting explosion shook the entire base violently, knocking them off their feet. The lights went out as the power system was taken out. Even the alarms were silent throughout the base.

"Someone give me something." Misato shouted from somewhere in the darkness. Shinji felt her hand brush against his and squeeze tightly before releasing and moving away. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Misato but he did. "Give me a report." She demanded.

"Commander Katsuragi, backup systems coming online now. Emergency lighting coming up now." Maya said and as cued the dim lights jumped into duty. Shinji saw Asuka and Rei both nearby holding hands but each reached for him with their empty hand. As he took them, he saw Misato listening to reports coming from the various stations. Shinji caught Maya's report but he stopped listening after that. Nothing else really mattered except that.

"Seventy five percent of city is undamaged. Minor damage to another fifteen percent. Ten percent suffering heavy damage. It appears to be in the most evacuated part of the city though."

"Measuring the force of the blast wave indicates at least twenty N2 mines. They were going to wipe the entire city off the map." Ritsuko said after reading another of the computer screens quickly.

"Bastards." Misato actually growled.

.

.

.

.

She was on her forth beer when Rei pulled up a seat at the table. She didn't object when the girl reached over and took a small sip from her can. The face Rei made was worth the loss of a single sip.

"Takes some getting used to." Misato grinned. "Probably not worth even trying." She felt proud of herself for remembering to be at least somewhat motherly tonight.

"Your order to focus on evacuating the civilians saved thousands of life today. Shouldn't you be … happy about that?" Rei said after recovering from the taste of the beer.

"I am, it's just, I don't know." Misato sighed as she felt her buzz fading away. She hated moods like the one she was in. No matter how much she drank, it never seemed to dent the depression.

"It made it easier for me to see you being so brave." Rei said quietly. "The …former Commander would have let the civilians die and ordered us to try to stop the bombs just to show how invincible he was."

"Well I'm not him." Misato swept the beer cans off the table.

"I realized how much you were different today. I'm proud … to be your daughter." Rei gave a short bow. "I never understood what people were always talking about until you made me family."

"What happened to you was wrong Rei. The fact that I watched some of it happen and didn't bother to stop it makes me a bad person."

Rei shook her head negatively. "I would still be without a mother if that was the case. I would be without Shinji and." She smiled. "I wouldn't have Asuka either."

Misato looked over at the girl she had taken as her daughter. "What happened to your lip?" She said noticing the small split in Rei's lower lip. She didn't expect the girl to turn brighter red than her eyes used to be. "Rei?"

"Asuka bites."

Misato repeated the comment in her mind before it sank in enough for her to understand the implication.

"It's just kissing." Rei said looking innocent but she blushed again as Misato stared her down. "For now."

"Kids." Misato dropped her head into her hands as she propped her elbows up on the table.

"When Doctor Akagi was listing off the activities she implied that it was acceptable for two women to be intimate. It was decided that kissing was an acceptable activity despite our ages and there were no reason to restrict who was kissing who. I reminded Asuka of the Doctor's activity descriptions and she agreed in theory that it would be acceptable. So I kissed her."

"And she bit you."

"Yes."

"I'll talk to her." Misato started massaging her temples.

"Why?"

"To make sure she isn't mad at you or anything." Misato said but Rei's expression set off some alarm bells. She was about to ask when Rei pulled down the collar of her shirt to show off a love bite on her neck. "Asuka wasn't mad at me." Rei smirked.

"I'll kill her." Misato groaned. She saw Rei actually look concerned for a second. "Not Asuka, Ritsuko, for giving you ideas."

"Oh."

"What did Shinji say about this?"

"He had no objections." Rei pulled down the other side of her collar to show off another love bite.

"Damn kids, I'm gonna kill Ritsuko twice."


	9. Chapter 9

Balance Returned 9

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Shinji Ikari made his way slowly to the hillside where the angel was waiting for him. He knew that if things went bad three of the backup pilots would be launched and almost certainly come to harm. Misato had reminded him that each of them had far more training than he did before his first combat with an angel but somehow that made it worse.

.

He passed by his home and spared only a brief look to see Asuka and Rei standing on the balcony watching him go. He had begged them to go to the GeoFront but neither would leave.

.

As he exited the city, he saw Armisael waiting for him, just standing in between a group of trees. He hadn't brought any weapons with him but still his first reaction was the urge to kill it.

"He's there." Shinji said wondering if he looked as nervous as he felt. Misato's face looked back at him from the monitor.

"Be careful and get the hell out of there when things go south."

"Don't you mean if?" He asked but truthfully, he agreed with her assessment.

"They want Adam and the only person who knows where Adam is, is your father and we still haven't found him yet." Misato summed up the current problem quickly.

"I'm going in." Shinji said and started his Eva forward before his recently discovered nerves gave out. The angel didn't move until he extended Unit One's hand toward it. Whip like appendages wrapped around it, holding him in place as the angel moved against him. The appendages burrowed into the muscles of Unit One and transmitted pain into Shinji but still he held fast.

.

.

Shinji found himself standing in waist deep liquid with no land in sight from any direction. **: This isn't water, it's LCL. That makes sense since LCL came from Lilith and she was an angel. Maybe it's their blood. :**

"_Who are you?"_ A voice asked. Shinji recognized it as a sorrowful version of his own.

"I am Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit One."

"_It was you that communed with Areal. Where is Adam?"_

Shinji sighed. "We don't know."

"_Lies."_

"I'm not lying. We don't know where Adam is."

"_You are not being truthful. Where is Adam?"_

"I told you, we don't know." Shinji wanted to scream now. "We think my father, Gendo Ikari, has him or knows where he is."

"_So you do know where Adam is. Adam is with Gendo Ikari."_

Shinji thought about the statement for a few seconds before shaking his head negatively. "But we don't know where my father is. He was hurt but then he disappeared out of the hospital. Misa ... I mean Commander Katsuragi believes that SEELE helped him escape."

"_You claim to know nothing but you show that so much is known. By basic reasoning it can be determined that SEELE has Adam."_

"Ok." Shinji didn't feel like arguing with the creature. "We don't have a clue where SEELE is. Everyone is looking for them. The UN, the Americans and the Japanese military."

"_This is unfortunate. The final angel will be dispatched to assist in locating Adam."_ The voice got silent for several seconds then came back. _"Tell me, what is this emotion?"_

Shinji didn't understand until suddenly illusions of Rei and Asuka appeared before him.

"_When you think of them you feel warmth. A bond that exists between you, what is this called?"_

Shinji laughed before answering. "A bond, maybe love."

"_You are in the process of reproducing with these females. They have become important to you. Their value increased by the nature of bringing forth new life. Such is the value of Adam. We desire only his safe return." _At that moment, a wave of images filled Shinji's mind. He understood the angel's fierce determination now.

"What about Lilith? She's here too, she escaped."

"_That will be the will of Adam. Prepare for the arrival of the final angel."_

_._

_._

.

Shinji felt the appendages release Unit One and saw them retract back into the angel. It turned away from him almost reluctantly before walking back to where he first saw it. Without warning, it exploded with enough force to send his Eva tumbling to the ground.

"SHINJI!!" Misato screamed over the radio.

"Ohhhhh god." Shinji said as he fought to stay conscious.

"What happened?" Misato was demanding.

"I'm ok." He managed to get out as his vision faded. "We have to find Adam."

"We're looking for him." Misato said looking relieved for a moment but then she noticed how bad he looked.

"You don't understand." Shinji felt himself start to black out. "Only one father, they're dying without him." He passed out before she could get more of an explanation.

.

.

.

.

Misato sat at the meeting table with Kaji across from her, Maya and Ritsuko on one side and the other side was taken up by the three most senior staff supplied by the UN.

"So this Adam is the only male capable of reproducing this generation and without him, the angels die off." One of them said rubbing his chin.

"That's what the angel showed Shinji." Misato nodded as she spoke.

"Will your pilot recover?" The man asked.

"Yes, he's awake and resting now. Why we don't have proof of this statement; it does explain why the angels have fought so hard to get him back. It also might explain why a male and female were both here on Earth. First impact may have been their attempt at using Earth as a breeding ground."

"So maybe they do want to start a third impact." Another of the men said leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think so but again I have no proof. Shinji was shown an image of them leaving Earth. The willingness to talk instead of fighting has gone a long way toward convincing me they would prefer a peaceful solution." Misato said calmly.

"That's true. Fighting them has done nothing but cause destruction and chaos; of course I don't need to remind anyone what experimenting on them cost us." The first man said.

"Exactly." Kaji said strongly. "We know that Lilith and Adam have some kind of bond from that experimenting that Gendo did. Maybe if we can locate Lilith, she can help us find Adam."

Misato looked doubtful. "We had her staked up in Terminal Dogma for how long, I don't see her helping us."

"How would we even start looking for her?" The first UN officer said, he looked desperate enough to try anything.

Everyone looked over at Ritsuko who fidgeted in her seat nervously. "Well, Rei's connection with Lilith was completely removed. She won't be able to help, beyond that I could try to look for her unique energy signature but that's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

The three men sitting across all leaned together and whispered quickly. The first man spoke when they separated. "We need to try all possible options."

Misato sighed. "How long to get start Dr. Akagi?"

Ritsuko thought for a few seconds. "A day."

"Do it." She turned to the three men. "It might be time to get serious about finding SEELE."

The two lower ranked men looked ready to challenge her statement but the first man nodded. "We'll double our efforts."

**: Almost time to play the last card. :** Ritsuko thought as she tried to keep her face peaceful. **: Then Gendo Ikari can watch his dreams die. :**

.

.

.

.

Asuka looked at the cookbook then back at the plate of rice and other ingredients, she was preparing. "I just don't get it."

Rei pointed to the picture. "See, the fried rice goes on the bottom with Yakizakana sitting above and the Tsukemono across the top."

"You Japanese put a lot of effort into how your food looks." Asuka said impatiently. "It's all going to end up in the same place."

"Of course but as each meal may be our last, some sense of beauty should be attempted in every act." Rei said seriously but then she giggled surprising both of them.

"Ok, now I don't feel so bad." Asuka grinned. "At least it'll be done when he gets home, why are we doing this again?"

"It's tradition. The Japanese … you know I'm not even sure I'm Japanese. I could be part German for all I know." Rei couldn't help but tease Asuka a little.

Asuka got serious and sighed. "Have you talked to Shinji about the part you do know about?"

Rei blushed and shook her head. "What if he rejects me?" Her voice was a pained whisper.

"He won't." Asuka moved to the fridge to get some drinks out. "I'm the one that has to worry about getting rejected."

Rei thought Asuka was joking but she saw no evidence that the redhead was joking in her expression. "Why?"

"Because I'm the one that pushes him and you're the one that props him up. If we hadn't gotten knocked up then he might have worked up the nerve to ask you out or something eventually." Asuka leaned against the open door of the fridge. "I'm the girl he dates while he figures out what love is and you're the one he marries once he does."

"Shinji cares for you greatly. He would never discard you in such a fashion." Rei was horrified at even the thought.

"Now that I'm pregnant, of course not. Shinji would die before dishonoring either of us. I do like him. Maybe more when he gets all forceful and heroic and this way even I can get the good guy." Asuka looked playful for a few seconds then got depressed.

"Shinji watches you sleeping sometimes." Rei said and she blushed as she spoke. "He said you looked like an angel, his angel."

Asuka turned to hide her blush; she disguised it as getting drinks out. Her face was still flushed as she put the cans on the table. "So maybe he likes both of us. I'm not sure he deserves us, we are after all, next to perfect."

"But no more girls." Rei said firmly.

"If I even catch him looking, I'll pound him." Asuka agreed as she read the label of the blue cans of soft drinks she had placed on the table. "I'm still a little shaky on the kanji, what exactly does this say."

"Pocari Sweat." Rei said confirming what Asuka had thought she read off the label.

"Sweat, who names a drink sweat."

"Pocari?" Rei shrugged.

"You Japanese are weird." Asuka said and then she laughed. "Did we just come full circle or what?"

"I AM feeling the urge to mention that I might not be Japanese." Rei couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

.

Misato looked at Shinji as he sat in the passenger seat of her car. He didn't even blink as she sped down the street at reckless speeds while swerving all over the road. After five minutes she reached over and turned off the radio and spoke.

"You ok over there Shinji?"

He chuckled. "You're as bad as Asuka. She wouldn't have lasted that long though. I never really noticed how similar you two are before now."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Misato couldn't help but grin.

"Both, neither, I don't know. She's changed a lot lately. I don't think she's hit me more than once or twice a day for weeks."

"And you miss it. You like it when she's being all forceful with you." Misato loved to tease him. "And with Rei you like that's she so devoted to you and gentle. Poor Shinji, he gets the feisty girl and the sweet one, whatever will he do. Don't tell me you aren't enjoying every minute of it."

"In a way, yes. Now it's like their taking this whole marriage thing seriously."

Misato slowed her car to a stop and looked over at him. "They are Shinji. For Rei this is what she was told she could never have, a life, a family. For Asuka this is her chance to be a mother and a wife, all the things her own mother lost when she got sick. If you aren't prepared to take it at least a little serious, then you need to tell them now."

"I'm not ready Misato. I want to … but what if I turn out like him." Shinji admitted his greatest fear. Not angels, not dying, but to become his father.

"I won't let that happen. I'm going to be around to make sure you do the right thing."

He smiled at her and nodded thoughtfully. "Could you stop somewhere with shops, maybe I should bring home some flowers or something."

"That's my Shinji." She said proudly. She pulled back onto the road and sped up.

"You already made your point; there isn't any reason to drive like this anymore." He said as she doubled the speed limit.

"But I like to go fast, ask Kaji." Misato said with one of her perfected smirks. She was rewarded with one of his blushes.

.

.

.

.

The next week went by quickly as the steady routine of training the new pilots filled their lives. Rei dove into the cool water of the pool after her last class of the day. It had taken a little bit of time to adjust to the water once she was completely human. It no longer brought out feelings of comfort in her but she found she still enjoyed it. Coming up for air on the opposite side of the pool she saw feet standing on the edge. She looked up and saw the boy standing there.

"You must be Rei Ayanami. I am the Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa."

Rei spoke before even bothering to look up. "I am Rei Ikari; your records must be out of date."

"Ikari, as in the former commander of NERV?"

"NO!" Rei said as she moved to the side of the pool and lifted herself out of the water. "As in Shinji Ikari, Third Child, pilot of Unit One." She rested on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water.

"My apologies, I meant no offense." He held out his hand. Rei started to reach out to take the hand as she looked up at him. His handsome features improved even more by his smile, until she saw his eyes. Red eyes that she had seen in the mirror many times before. Still sitting where she had gotten out of the pool, she skirted backwards away from him in fear.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get away from me!!" She had never known the terror that raced through her at that moment. Scrambling to her feet, she protectively covered her stomach with her arms before running away from him. It didn't matter that he wasn't making an attempt to follow her, she knew what he was.

He watched her go and groaned in disappointment. "That could have gone better."

.

.

.

Asuka saw the young man walking down the hallway away from the gym. "Hey you, wait up." She called out to him. He stopped and turned with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" His smile got even larger when he identified her. "Asuka Soryu, I am so pleased to meet you."

"Huh." Asuka said as she caught up with him. "Oh, yah. I'm sure it's a thrill. Did you see a blue haired girl around here?"

"Rei Ikari, I saw her run off in that direction." He pointed down a side hallway.

"Run?" Asuka was unable to contain her surprise.

"I believe I frightened her." He said still smiling. Seconds later, he found himself pinned to the wall, starring down an outraged looking redhead.

"What DID you DO?" She said in a hostile voice.

"I merely introduced myself. I am Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child."

Asuka snorted. "We aren't really using that anymore. We have about twenty pilots in training right now." She looked him in the eyes before something occurred to her. "Your eyes."

"Yes." He continued to smile.

"They're like Rei's were … ." Asuka felt something twitch through her nervous system.

"Are you alright?" He said as she took a step backwards.

"Like when Rei was part angel." Asuka let the piece fall into place. She turned and hit the panic alarm that was mounted on the wall.

"You don't need to do that." He actually looked bored.

"If you hurt Rei, I'll kill you."

"I told you, she ran down there when she realized what I was. I can sense her hiding in the second room."

He turned away from her feeling surprisingly rejected by the responses he had gotten so far.

"Perhaps this body is unacceptable." He said with a sigh as he heard Asuka move away from him.

.

Asuka started down the hall hoping he was telling the truth. As soon as she entered the room she could hear Rei crying somewhere in the darkness. "It's me; it's going to be ok."

"I don't want to die." Rei answered back through her crying.

"You aren't going to. I hit the alarm and the guards will take care of Mr. Red Eyes." Asuka found her hiding behind a desk in the back of the room. She knelt down next to Rei. "Did he hurt you?"

Rei shook her head. "I became frightened when I realized what he was. What if he wants to use me or the baby to start Third impact? I ran away."

"Well, Shinji will feed him his teeth and if he doesn't then I will." Asuka said angrily.

"I've never been afraid to die before." Rei said at a whisper. "I … want …EVERYTHING!" She raised her voice at the end. Asuka pulled the blue haired girl into a hug as she waited for the computer on the desk to finish booting. As soon as it did, she called the command center. Misato answered it right away.

"Asuka? What's going on? Someone activated an alarm."

"I did. The Fifth Child is an angel or part angel or something. He's roaming around the base scaring Rei."

"I'll alert the guards to keep an eye out for him. Where are you?"

"In one of the unused offices. I really won't mind if you want to send someone to protect us."

"We have your location locked now. I'll send security forces there so stay put."

Asuka didn't even blink as she answered. "I'm not sticking my neck out for anything until after this baby is born and maybe not even then."

.

.

.

.

Shinji heard someone moving behind his locker row as he finished dressing. Curiously he moved to the next row and saw the young man sitting looking somewhat confused.

"Hi, are you lost?" Shinji asked.

"I appear to be. Everywhere I turn today I seemed to be making enemies."

"Do I know you?"

"Kaworu Nagisa, Fifth Child." Kaworu said. "I have red eyes." He pointed to his face and waited.

"Ok." Shinji got thoughtful for a minute. "Someone I know used to have red eyes."

"Rei Ikari, I heard. You must be Shinji Ikari. Why aren't you running away or threatening me like all the rest."

Shinji moved to the bench Kaworu was sitting on and took a seat on the opposite end. He looked at Kaworu and seemed to be studying his features. "I thought I would know you."

"We have never met."

"Did my father make you, like he made Rei?"

"No. My origins are with our shared enemy. I have been sent to aid you."

Then it hit Shinji, exactly who he was looking at.

"Now you understand." Kaworu waited for the young man to run away. Shinji stayed in place. "You aren't running away yet."

"Do I need to?"

"I would prefer you didn't. Having a human form carries with it the burden of human emotions. Having two women run away from me has been surprisingly painful."

"What two women?"

"The First and Second Child. Both recognized me and ran away. I should mention that they figured it out much faster than you did."

Shinji forced himself to remain calm but he couldn't bring himself to ask the question he wanted the answer to the most right now. Kaworu read the question in his eyes and answered it.

"They are both fine. I believe they are together."

"Good." Shinji sighed. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just sat there. After thirty seconds or so, armed guards rushed into the locker room and surrounded both of them.

"WAIT!" Shinji jumped to his feet, holding hands out toward the men approaching from two directions. "He's the seventeenth angel. He's come to help us."

For several tense heartbeats, they waited as one of the guards called in to the command center.

"Alright, stand down." He said after finishing a brief but intense looking conversation.

As Kaworu stood up slowly, Shinji had to ask. "I hope I was telling the truth just then."

"You were. My mission is to locate Adam and free him or merge with him."

Shinji's chest tightened. "Won't that cause third impact?"

"Only if there is no other way." Kaworu looked at Shinji seriously. "We concede your right to exist without fear of such an event. I promise you that should it become unavoidable, I will do everything in my power to restrict the possible damage to your world."


End file.
